Parent-Teacher Conference
by PyroAndrea
Summary: Clementine loved AJ but becoming a mom at the age of 22 was not in the plans. How will she handle it when AJ's stressful home life leads to misbehaving at school? Especially when those misbehaviors land him with a parent-teacher conference with his 24 year old teacher Ms. Adlon. Violentine.
1. the Note

Clementine's eyes fluttered open as the familiar screech of breaks from outside the house brought her to consciousness. She glanced out the window's partially opened blinds and saw the big yellow bus as it stopped in front of their driveway. She heard the key slip into the lock, turning. The door creaked on it's hinges briefly before it was slammed shut. Slow footsteps could be heard as they thudded down the hallway. Clementine looked up from her blankets to find AJ standing timidly at her door, usually he would run in and tackle her. Judging by his nervous eyes, something had happened at school.

"What's the matter pal?" Clementine sat up amidst the pillows, hair sticking out at odd angles, a yawn caught in her throat.

AJ shuffled into the room, dropping his backpack on the ground before crawling into bed next to Clementine. She sunk back into the pillows as he snuggled into her side.

"Rough day kiddo?" Clementine asked, AJ mumbled his reply into the sheets. "AJ?" She said a little more sternly.

AJ leaned back so that he could be heard, "My teacher wants to meet with you."

"She what?" Clementine sounded agitated. "What happened AJ?"

"ibitsomeoneatschool." He said quickly, hiding his head under the sheets again.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm not mad, just... talk slower..." Clementine sighed, rubbing circles on her temples with her finger tips feeling the start of a headache growing.

AJ pulled the sheets away from his face, "I bit someone at school again. He deserved it though! He was being mean to some littler kids!"

"When is this meeting?" Clementine said, resigned. This wasn't the first time AJ had bitten someone at school. The last two months had been full of frowny faces on papers, notes home about talking back, fights on the playground, having to pick AJ up from the nurses office with a bloody nose.

AJ held up a note, burying his face in her stomach to avoid her gaze. Clementine took it from his hand and read through it quickly.

"3pm on Friday... I'll be there." Clementine hugged him. "You've gotta try and behave at school though AJ. I know things are... stressful right now... with Lee gone and all the custody issues... but I'm fighting for us okay? You've got to trust that I'm going to do everything I can to keep you with me."

"I know Clem... I'll try harder... I love you." AJ pulled the blankets up around them.

"I love you back." Clementine yawned, stroking AJ's hair. They laid together in silence for a few minutes. Both of their minds wandering to the hectic events of their lives lately.

"She's really pretty." AJ said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Clementine asked, opening her eyes in curiosity.

"My teacher, she's really pretty."

"Oh yeah?" Clementine smiled at the young boy. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"NooOOOooo!" AJ giggled, "For you."

Clementine's eyes widened, "No way, I am not having my 9 year old little brother set me up!"

"But Clem, you'd really like her I think. She's so nice and she sings songs in class to help us remember our multiplication tables and she's not old like a lot of the teachers at school." AJ spoke excitedly.

"Let's go work on that homework hm?" Clementine said, deciding it was time to switch the subject off her love life.

"Okay..." AJ frowned, slinking out of the bed.

Together Clementine helped AJ do his homework. When that was finished AJ watched tv while Clementine made dinner for the two of them.

"Dinner's ready!" Clementine called setting their plates on the table.

AJ clicked off the tv and ran excitedly to the table, only to frown when he saw his plate, "Spaghetti again?" He slumped into his chair, picking up his fork.

"Sorry bud..." Clementine looked sullenly down at her small portion. Money had been tight since Lee had died, really tight.

As AJ began to eat he forgot about his disappointment in the food and excitedly told Clementine all about the rest of his day, gesticulating wildly as he described it in detail. Clementine payed close attention as he spoke. Laughing and feigning surprise at all the right moments. AJ finished his food by licking his plate clean. Spaghetti may not have been his favorite, but he was hungry enough to eat every bite.

"Time for a shower," Clementine nudged him, "go and don't touch me with your messy hands or face!" Clementine squealed as AJ leapt up and chased her around the kitchen island with his saucy red hands and face. "Don't you touch me young man!" AJ grinned as he successfully cornered the brunette, he held his hands up and wiggled his fingers around threatening. Clementine's back knocked into a stack of papers on the counter sending them toppling to the ground. "Pause!" She yelled leaning down to pick up the papers, AJ backed up, noticing as her smile drooped into a frown.

"What is it Clem?" AJ asked, frowning as well.

"It's nothing AJ, just... go shower okay?" Clementine said, suddenly serious. AJ nodded and scurried off to the bathroom.

Clementine flipped through the stack of letters, electricity bills, funeral expenses, lawyer fees, and sighed. The burden of being responsible for a household and child all at once weighed down heavily on her shoulders. Lee had left them some money, sure, but not enough to cover everything.

After AJ showered Clementine tucked him into bed, read him a story and sang him a song. As she clicked his light off she stood by the door, "Good night, sleep tight... "

"And don't let the bed bugs bite." AJ finished with a yawn. Clementine walked back into her room, looking sadly at the closed door across from hers where Lee once slept. She couldn't bring herself to go in there more than necessary. She looked around, pushing back the memories as she began to gather up the dirty laundry. She had to be at work in a few hours and there were a lot of things to get done before then.

At 11:00pm a knock came at the front door. Clementine ran to answer it, straightening out her work polo as she did. "Hey Duck." She greeted as her oldest friend walked in.

"No time for talking tonight, I gotta get straight t' bed." Duck said, waving a hand at Clementine. "Someone's coming to fix the plumbing at the restaurant tomorrow mornin' and I gotta be there first thing."

"I really appreciate you doing this for me Duck," Clementine hugged him quickly as he headed down the hall and to Lee's room where he slept Monday thru Thursday nights while Clementine stocked shelves at a local grocery store. "You're the best!" She called down the hallway as he disappeared into Lee's room. Clementine sat on the couch, turning on the tv, enjoying thirty minutes of calm before she had to get up and leave for her 12am to 8am shift.

It was Friday afternoon. Violet sat at her desk grading papers, she looked at her watch, 3:00, the parent should be arriving any minute. She took her glasses off and rubbed at her eyes before replacing them. Parent-teacher conferences were her least favorite part of her job. She had been teaching for two years now, but talking to parents about their misbehaving children was the worst. Usually if a kid had problems at school, they had problems at home and usually that problem was that the parent didn't discipline their child. There was nothing Violet could do about that, but it was worth a try, her student was becoming out of control and she had to try something.

Someone knocked hesitantly at the door, "Come in!" Violet yelled, sitting up straighter at her desk, trying to look as professional as possible. This was Violet's third year teaching 3rd grade which meant parents were older than her and tended to look down on her because she didn't have children of her own, thinking that just because she was young and didn't have children that she didn't know how to teach or handle discipline. Well, she knew she was an amazing teacher and everyone else could just-

A brunette walked in, not much younger than herself. Her curly hair was up in a side ponytail and her clothes looked askew, like she had rushed to get ready. Violet stood abruptly from her sitting position and held her hand out to the girl.

"H-hello Ms. Everett." Violet stuttered, taken aback by how young and attractive AJ's mom was. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Clementine shook Violet's hand and sat down at the seat across from her at the desk. Violet could see a weary look in the girl's eyes. Like she was carrying a burden well beyond her years. "Hi Ms. Adlon. I'm sorry that it's necessary. I just wanted to apologize on AJ's behalf and promise you that I'm trying so hard to rectify the situation."

Violet was once again surprised, parents rarely admitted the fault was with their child, preferring to blame other children or the teacher. "R-right. Thank you, parental support is so important."

"Oh, I'm not AJ's mom, well, not really." Clementine sighed, leaning forward and glancing towards the door where AJ was waiting outside, not wanting him to over hear. "I'm his foster sister and now his guardian? I guess you could say? I'm afraid AJ's acting out because all of this legal mess we're going through right now. AJ and I were in the same foster home. A man named Lee took care of us, allowed me to stay even after I aged out of the system."

Clementine was looking down, eyes gleaming, Violet could tell that she was having a hard time talking about this, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything. I understand if it's... too personal."

"No, it's okay..." Clementine sighed, "You're his teacher, you should know. This is not an excuse by the way. I'm not excusing his behavior... just trying to... explain it? I guess?" Violet looked directly into Clementine's eyes, they looked sincere as she spoke, Violet cleared her throat as she caught herself gazing into them.

"Of course, go ahead." Violet made sure that Clementine knew she had her full attention, she clutched her hands together on her desk and kept eye contact, ignoring the quickening pace of her heart.

"Our foster dad, Lee, he died two months ago. They wanted to stick AJ back into the foster system, I'm trying to get custody, I want to adopt him. Lee left everything to me. AJ would be able to stay in the same house and go to the same school, he needs that stability. Losing Lee and all the court hearings, never knowing if they are going to tear him away from his home... he's acting out, I'm sorry. I... I'm trying my best but, I've never been a mom before, I don't know what I'm doing..." Clementine had her elbows on the desk resting her forehead in her hands, she sounded like she was going to cry.

Violet frowned at her as a tear slid down Clementine's cheek, fighting the urge to reach out and wipe it away she instead fumbled with a box of tissues and held it out for the brunette, "Need one Ms. Everett?" She asked, wishing she could do more.

Clementine looked up and gave her a watery smile, taking a tissue and dabbing at her eyes, "Thank you, and call me Clementine. Ms. Everett seems so formal."

"Uh... yeah... and you can call me Violet." Violet said, kicking herself for stumbling over her words. Clementine tilted her head and smiled, sending Violet's heart fluttering. She was finding it hard to focus, but tried to power on, "I've moved AJ to the back of the line so he doesn't have people walking behind him. I know that's a problem for him," Clementine nodded in agreement, "but I'm at a loss for what to do about the biting." Violet sighed, not wanting to dump more on the obviously over burdened girl.

"We've been talking about that, he always wants to be the protector. If he sees someone getting picked on, he's going to try and help. I've tried to talk to him about it, told him to get a teacher instead. I'll talk to him again, I promise." Clementine looked at her earnestly. "Do you think I could bring him in here, tell him that I trust you to handle the situation? Maybe if he knows that I trust you he'll be more likely to come to you instead of handling it himself?"

"That's a great idea." Violet smiled, and Clementine walked to the door, opening it fully only for AJ to come crashing into the room, he had been listening with his ear pressed to the door. Violet rolled her eyes at the boy and Clementine chuckled as she helped pick him off the ground.

AJ dusted himself off and grinned wide at Clementine, "I told you she was pretty right?" Clementine's face turned red and her eyes got wide but she was unable to stop him before he said, "Ya know, because you date boys and girls."

"We're talking about _you_ right now AJ, not me." Clementine tried desperately to avoid looking in Violet's direction, but if she did, she would have seen that Violet's cheeks had also turned red and she was struggling to keep the smile off her face. "AJ," Clementine started, looking only at the boy, "If someone is getting bullied or is in trouble, you need to trust Ms. Adlon here, okay? Go tell her and she will make sure she protects whoever needs protecting, got it? No more biting, or hitting or fighting."

AJ nodded at his guardian that was more like a big sister, "Okay Clem, no more biting..." He frowned at his shoes, "Or hitting or fighting..."

Clementine pulled AJ into a big hug and then glanced at her watch, "Is there anything else we need to discuss? I should be getting to work." Clementine stood up.

"No, that's it. Besides those things, AJ is a wonderful student, very smart and a good listener." Violet smiled at the boy and he grinned back. "Thank you for meeting with me and for all of your support." Violet reached out to shake Clementine's hand again.

Clementine took it, noticing how soft her hands were, holding on for a little longer than what was appropriate, "Thank you, for your concern about AJ. I'll do my best to help fix the situation." Violet nodded before grabbing a piece of paper off her desk and scribbling quickly on it. She held it out for Clementine to take. The brunette looked at it quizzically.

"My phone number, my personal phone number. In case you... need to talk to me about AJ or... anything..." Violet tried to look cool but her insides were a mess, Clementine's mouth dropped open slightly at the blonde's offer. They grazed hands, sending chills down Clementine's spine as she took the piece of paper.

"Thanks Violet..." Violet's heart thudded in her chest at the sound of her name coming out of those lips, she jerked her eyes up, realizing that she was staring at her lips.

Violet could feel her cheeks warming as she followed Clementine and AJ to the door, "No, thank you Clementine." She closed the door behind them as they left, cringing at her own words and thinking that maybe conferences weren't so bad after all.


	2. the Call

Clementine answered the phone, "Kenny's Pizzeria, what can we serve you?" She scribbled down the order on a piece of paper. "Yes... yes... about twenty minutes... thank you for choosing Kenny's." Clementine hung up the phone before sticking the paper on the back counter for the people assembling the pizza's to grab.

"Clem, this is booooring!" AJ whined from a chair in the waiting area in front of the pizza shop.

"Sorry AJ, I didn't have time to take you back home before my shift started." Clementine sighed as she folded cardboard into pizza boxes. "Duck needed me here on time, I couldn't be late."

"Uuuuuuuuuh" AJ shoved his book into his back pack, pulling out his notebook and colored pencils. Clementine felt bad for the boy, it was getting late, almost 9pm and she wasn't scheduled to get off for another couple of hours. She needed the money though and she didn't have any family that could help her drive him around.

"Clem, I need you to run a delivery, we're getting slammed." Duck said, carrying an unusually large stack of pizzas to the front.

"Alright, no problem." Clementine told her friend, "Come on AJ, we're going for a ride. Where does this go?" She asked, carefully taking the stack from Duck's arms.

"Real ritzy place, ya gotta buzz in at the gate. Hopefully they'll tip well." Duck winked at Clementine as he stuck a paper with the address on it in her hand. She smiled at the prospect of a good tip. A little bit could really go a long way for them right now. AJ got up, he slipped his book bag on, holding the door open for Clementine as they left. AJ ran to the car and opened the back door as Clementine clicked the unlock button, so that she could slip the pizzas in.

"Could you sit in the back with the pizzas AJ?" Clementine asked, "So that the stack doesn't fall over."

"Yeah, I'm on it!" AJ grinned at being given a mission, buckling the seat belt around the pizza boxes before buckling his own.

Clementine climbed into the front seat, buckling up and putting the address into her phone before driving off. Duck wasn't kidding when he said it was a fancy neighborhood. These houses were huge. Clementine stared up at them in awe as she found the house number she was looking for and pulled into the driveway in front of the giant gate.

"This is a house?!" AJ rolled down the window and stuck his head out to get a better view.

She pressed the button on the intercom. It made a clicking sound and then a jovial voice spoke, "Texas Two how may we help you?" Clementine heard other voices yelling in the background, including a "Shut up Louis!"

"Pizza delivery." Clementine said simply. Ignoring the screams that emitted from the other end of the intercom as the gate began to swing open in front of her. She drove through, staring up at the mansion that loomed in front of her. There were several cars in the driveway, Clementine parked behind one of them.

"Way to go AJ." Clementine smiled at the still neatly stacked boxes when she opened the back door. "Wait right here, I won't be long." She grabbed the boxes and walked to the door, trying to look around them because the stack was too high to see over. She was careful with her footing, making sure to not trip over the couple of stairs in front of the door. She stared at the doorbell quizzically. Trying to figure out how to ring it she turned sideways, crouching down, managing to press the buzzer with one of her knuckles.

"I'll get it!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door as Clementine straightened back up. She could hear the door opening.

"Louis, why'd you order so many!?" A voice yelled that Clementine swore she recognized. "Thanks, here, let me help you." The voice offered.

Half the pizza stack was removed from Clementine's arms, "Thank you..." She said gratefully as her eyes landed on the owner of the familiar voice, "...Ms. Adlon, um, I mean, Violet." Clementine looked shyly at the blonde, meeting eyes that were no longer hidden by glasses, they were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen and her breath caught in her throat.

"Clementine," Violet sounded surprised, "Uh, come in, please. Follow me, we can set these down." Violet nodded her head inside and led the way into the house. She placed the pizzas on the shiny marble counter top, gesturing for Clementine to do the same. Clementine removed pizzas from their warming bags as Louis walked in, breaking the silence as he cheered.

"Pizza's here!" He yelled, "Here's that beer you asked for." Louis shoved the can into Violet's hand, opening the top of a pizza box and grabbing a slice.

"I-um-I didn't-" Violet stuttered, putting the beer down immediately, face burning red with embarrassment.

"It's fine Violet, you're not at school. You're allowed to drink in your free time." Clementine assured, admiring the red tint on the blonde girl's cheeks.

"I'm really not much of a drinker though really... just a drink or two socially but that's it... really..." Violet continued to explain herself.

"It's fine Violet, you don't owe me an explanation. I really have to go though... AJ's in the car." Clementine said as several more people entered the kitchen, hungrily looking through pizza boxes, she turned to leave.

Violet nudged Louis hard, he looked at the blonde questioningly, "_ ._" She whispered between clenched teeth.

"Oh!" Louis yelped chasing after Clementine, "Wait up!" She stopped in the doorway and looked at Louis, "Thanks for bringing them out here! I know going through the gate can be a pain." Louis said with a pizza crust sticking half out of his mouth. He pulled out his wallet, opened it up and removed a bill, placing it in her hand. "Keep the change." He said with a wink.

Clementine looked down at the hundred dollar bill in her hand. Her mouth dropped open, "This is too much, I can't accept this." She held it back out to Louis who pushed her hand away.

"I want you to have it." Louis grinned, biting off a chunk of crust, "So, when do you get off?" He asked as he leaned on the door jam. Clementine stared at him, slightly uncomfortable and unsure of what to say.

Violet came up behind him and pushed him away. "Leave her alone Louis."

"Geeez, if _you _wanted to flirt with the pizza delivery girl you could of just said something..." He laughed before walking back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about my friend..." Violet said, embarrassment clear on her face, as she walked Clementine out to her car.

"No, it's fine. He seems nice." Clementine smiled.

"Does AJ always go to work with you?" Violet asked curiously as they walked across the driveway, she could see her student leaning out the window staring at the house.

"Oh um, no, I- my friend, he owns the pizza shop, I help him on weekends. Usually AJ stays home but I didn't have time to take him back after the conference." Clementine explained.

"Sorry about that..." Violet scratched the back of her neck.

"It's fine... really." Clementine stared between Violet and her car, she needed to go but it looked like Violet had something else she wanted to say. After a minute of awkward silence, Clementine spoke up again.

"I guess I better go."  
"Let me make it up to you." The girls spoke at the same time, laughing briefly

"You go ahead." Clementine said, gently touching Violet's arm as she did.

"Let me make it up to you, for messing up your schedule. Can I take you out to dinner sometime?" Violet fidgeted nervously as she asked.

"If you just want to make it up to me, that's completely unnecessary. There's nothing to make up for." Clementine held her hands up, "...but I would love to go out sometime, if you're interested." Clementine pulled her phone out and texted the number that Violet had given her earlier. "Now you have my number too."

"Y-yeah... I'll call you." Violet grinned, taking backwards steps towards the house as Clementine got into her car and drove off, unable to keep the smile off her face. As soon as she was out of sight Violet looked down at her phone.

**unknown: Hope to see you soon 3 Clem**

beep beep beep, the sound of Clementine's alarm roused her from her sleep. She reached for her phone without opening her eyes and blindly turned it off. Slowly she stretched her arms and sat up in bed. It was Saturday at 3pm, time to get up and get ready to go to work at the pizzeria.

She headed into the bathroom to shower, she closed the door, locking it behind her. As soon as she undressed she could hear her phone ringing on the other side of the door.

"I got it!" AJ yelled from Clementine's bedroom. "Hello?" She could hear AJ say. "Hey Ms. Adlon! Clem just woke up, I think she's taking a shower." Clementine's heart dropped, she grabbed her towel, fumbling to wrap it around herself as she opened the door.

"AJ, give me the phone!" Clementine whispered, reaching for her phone.

"Oh! She just came out in a towel, here she is." AJ handed the phone over, leaving Clementine red faced as he skipped out of the room.

"Hi Violet, I'm sorry about AJ..."

"Sorry for catching you at a bad time." Violet said nervously, trying to not let her imagination run wild.

"No, it's not bad, I'm glad you called." Clementine said.

"I'm not any good at this, I'm sorry. I usually just text but I felt like you deserved a call. Would you, um, would you like to go out to dinner with me next weekend?" Violet asked, pacing anxiously around her apartment as she spoke.

"I- I would love to really, but-" Clementine said disappointed, her face dropping as she realized that dating now would be much more difficult. She worked at the pizzeria every weekend evening and who would want to go on a date on a week night.

"It's fine, I'll see you around the school..." Violet said, sounding dejected.

Clementine hurried to explain, "No, I really want to go. I just have to work every weekend night... for my friend at the pizza shop. I could do dinner on a weekday or breakfast on a weekend? I mean... but that's a stupid idea... I'm sorry-"

"How about dinner, on Monday?" Violet interrupted, she tapped her knuckles on her forehead in frustration at her over eagerness.

"Monday would be great." Clementine beamed, dancing around her room, holding her towel up with one hand as she did, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

"I'll pick you up around 7 if that's alright?" Violet said, a joyful grin taking over her face.

"That's perfect. I'll text you my address." Clementine said, managing to keep her cool.

"Great."

"And Violet, um, thanks for the call." Clementine said, a smile in her voice.

"Of course, I'll see you on Monday," Violet said, sounding calmer than she felt.

"Yes, see you." Clementine clicked the phone off and went back to shower, unstoppable grin on her face.

Clementine laid in bed, it was almost 3am Monday morning and she couldn't get to sleep. Working graveyard shift four nights a week and trying to switch sleep schedules for the weekend was wrecking havoc on her system. She sighed, resigned to wakefulness for another few hours. Right or wrong Violet kept running through her head. She knew if things didn't work out, it could end up being bad for AJ, after all Violet had a lot of authority over the boy and the school year wasn't even half gone. But she hadn't felt this way about anyone for a long time, going on one date couldn't hurt and if things went badly she could just stop the whole thing before it went anywhere. She rolled over propping her phone against the blankets and clicking on a show. After a couple hours of watching she finally drifted to sleep.

Clementine woke up with a hug from AJ. "Morning kiddo." She said with a yawn as she glanced at the time. "All ready for school?"

"Yeah, I'm about to go get on the bus. I just wanted to say I love you before I left." AJ said.

"I love you back." Clementine gave him a squeeze. "I'll see you after school. Duck's going to come over early tonight okay? I'm going out with Ms. Adlon for dinner."

"On a date?" AJ asked with a giggle.

"Go wait outside!" Clementine chuckled as she tickled the boy, making him squeal with glee, "The bus will be here any second."

AJ continued to laugh as he rolled off the bed and ran out of the room, Clementine heard the door slam shut and cracked open the blinds so she could watch him standing at the end of the driveway. When the bus finally arrived and AJ got on Clementine laid back on the bed, falling back asleep.

Hours later a knock on the door aroused Clementine from her sleep. She sat up in bed, it was almost time for AJ to get home from school, but he had a key, he never knocked. Clementine walked to the door, still wearing her pajamas, hair a mess, she opened it.

"Hello Ms. Everett!" An older woman said, a little too enthusiastically for Clementine's taste. She stood on the welcome mat holding a platter in her hands.

Clementine looked down at her pajamas and back up at the well dressed woman, feeling uncomfortably under dressed for any interaction that didn't involve AJ or her best friend Duck. "Hello... um... Joan is it?" Clementine said hesitantly, vaguely remembering the woman from Lee's funeral but everything had been such a whirlwind she wasn't certain.

"I just wanted to check in on you and the boy. Make sure you're holding up alright. I brought you a black forest cake! I made it myself, it's my specialty if I do say so myself!" Joan removed the lid, unveiling a beautiful cake.

"Oh, um, thank you ma'am. We're managing okay and it looks amazing." Clementine stared in awe at the cake, it really did look delicious. Especially when she had been skipping meals herself in order to make sure that AJ stayed full.

"Here, just let me set this down for you." Joan replaced the lid and pushed past Clementine, inviting herself in. Clementine looked around the house flustered at the full sink and cluttered living room. She intended to get AJ to help her clean up once he got home but as it was, the house was a bit of a disaster. Joan's eyes darted from mess to mess, smile never leaving her face. "I'll just leave this right here." She placed the cake on the kitchen counter. "As I'm sure you know, I am the head of the Home Owners Association in this neighborhood."

"Oh, I didn't realize." Clementine said, trying to casually tame her bed head as she talked.

"I know you are a new home owner dear but in this neighborhood we hold our residents to a very strict code of conduct." Joan said, still eyeing the messy room.

"Ma'am?" Clementine asked, not knowing what the woman was getting at.

"You have one week to meet these standards or you will be subject to a fine." Joan held out a paper that Clementine took from her hand, staring at it confused.

"Grass an inch too long, shrubs in disarray, wilting flower bushes, tree limb hanging over the neighbors fence..." Clementine read off the list, eyes narrowing with each item she read.

"You have until Sunday. Maybe if you didn't sleep all day you'd have time to get some yard work done." Joan said smugly, looking Clementine up and down, "And time to clean your house as well." She turned on her heel and marched out. "Have a nice evening."

Clementine glared after her. Before the door could close, AJ pushed it open, looking at the woman that just left. "Who's that lady?" AJ asked, closing the door, watching her walk down the sidewalk.

"Just a neighbor." Clementine smiled, hiding her frustration from the boy, "She brought cake!" She opened the lid of the cake platter, AJ's jaw dropped and he danced around the kitchen.

"Can we have some? Please Clem?" AJ begged.

Clementine reached into the silverware drawer and pulled out two forks, handing one to the AJ. "Dig in." She said as she took a fork full and crammed it into her mouth, not even bothering to cut it into slices. AJ's eyes widened in glee as he too began eating. "After we eat though, I need your help cleaning up, deal?"

AJ grinned, face already a chocolatey mess, "Deal!"


	3. the Date

Clementine tried to push her encounter with Joan out of her mind. She could deal with all of that stuff tomorrow, today she had a date. The first date she had gone on in a long time. The first thing she had done for herself since Lee had died, even longer than that if she was being honest. Lee had been sick for a while. Clementine had taken on all the household chores and taking care of AJ long before he had passed. But she pushed that out of her mind too, today was going to be a happy day.

AJ helped her clean up the inside of the house as soon as they ate a large chunk of the cake. As big of a jerk as Joan was, she was in no position to turn down free food. Clementine helped AJ do his homework while the young boy ate leftover pizza for dinner. One of the perks of working at a pizzeria, Duck would always let Clementine take home any pizzas that never got picked up or were made incorrectly, he knew she was struggling since Lee had died and tried to help the two out as much as he could.

Around 6:30pm the front door opened as Duck let himself in. He walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge grabbing some left over pizza, eating it cold. AJ waved at he him, "Hey Duck!" he yelled from the couch, not bothering to get up.

Clementine walked out of the hallway wearing a bath robe and drying her hair with a towel, she saw her old friend leaning on the island, "Oh, hey Duck, thanks for coming over!"

"I let myself in, hope ya don't mind." Duck smiled as he continued to eat.

"Of course not, that's why I gave you a key. Have you thought about what we talked about?" Clementine asked as she continued to dry her hair.

"I have." Duck sat down at a stool. "I'm here all the time anyway, I might as well live here. My lease is up at my apartment in a month. I'll move into Lee's room then. So I can help pay bills and stuff."

"Oh thank you Duck!" Clementine threw her arms around her oldest friend. "That'll help us out so much, you have no idea."

"It'll help me out too. Trying to start a new business is expensive." Duck patted her on the back before pushing her away, "Aren't you supposed to be going on a date in like, 20 minutes?"

Clementine glanced at the clock on the wall, gasping as she noticed how late it was, she ran into her bedroom to get dressed. She put on a skirt and blouse with her jean jacket over top. Walking out of her room she stood in front of the tv in the living room where Duck and AJ were watching cartoons.

"Hey!" AJ whined, trying to see around his guardian.

"Hair up," Clementine pulled her hair up into a bun without tying it and moved her head around in different angles to show the boys, "or down?" She let go of her hair and shook it out around her head in thick waves.

"Up" "Down" AJ and Duck said at the same time. Clementine growled in frustration just as a knock came at the front door.

"Be good for Duck, AJ." Clementine said to the boy, getting a 'hmmm' in response, as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair, deciding to leave it down. She walked to the front door, taking a deep breath as she reached for the doorknob, heart racing as she turned it beneath her fingers. Slowly she pulled the door open, her face splitting into a grin when she saw the blonde haired woman standing, looking anxious on the welcome mat with her hands in the pockets of her black pants.

"Hi Violet, it's nice to have _you_ knocking on _my _door this time." Clementine joked, trying to ease the tension.

"As much as I wish I lived in that mansion, no," Violet chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. "That was my friend Louis's house. You look really nice." Violet eyed the brunette quickly, her eye lingering on her thick ringlets, resisting the urge to reach out and brush them with her finger tips.

"Thank you," Clementine blushed, "you look really nice too." Clementine noticed that Violet wasn't wearing her glasses. She enjoyed the unobstructed view of the blonde's eyes but she would be lying if she said she didn't think they looked adorable on her.

Clementine bent over to slip on her boots, standing back up straight and grabbing her bag from the hook by the door. "Ready." she nodded. "Bye boys!" She called as she stepped out of the door, locking it as she closed it behind her, Violet stepping back to give her room.

"It's not much," Violet shrugged as she opened the passenger door to her old Honda civic for Clementine, "but I own it."

"Thank you" Clementine said as Violet gently closed the door. Clementine looked around the interior of the car, it smelled like the ocean and the vacuum lines on the floor mats were still visible. She was certain that Violet had cleaned her car before picking her up and grinned at the effort she had put in.

Violet opened the driver's door and climbed in, "I love your car, it's perfect." Clementine said as soon as the girl was completely inside.

"Thanks, it gets the job done. Are you hungry?" Violet asked, green eyes shining as they made eye contact.

"Starving." Clementine said, Violet had no idea how truthful her statement was.

"How do you feel about seafood?" Violet asked as she cranked up her car and carefully backed out of the driveway.

"It's expensive." Clementine said honestly, money was always at the forefront of her mind lately and she couldn't stop the thought from spilling out of her mouth.

"I asked you out, I'm paying. I just wanted to make sure you liked it." Violet explained.

"I do, but-" Clementine started.

"Listen, it's fine..." Violet waved her off, "Who was that guy at your house with AJ?" She asked trying to sound interested without letting on to the twinge of jealousy she felt.

"Duck has been my best friend since we were in Elementary school. He's always been like a brother to me. He owns the pizza shop that I help him work." Clementine explained.

"Kenny's Pizzeria?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, he named it after his dad. He died in a boating accident a couple years ago, it was really hard on Duck. Him and his dad were really close."

"I'm sorry..." Violet said softly.

"Don't be, it's fine. He looks out for me and I try to look out for him." Clementine said as they pulled into a parking lot. She looked out the window curiously, trying to not press her face against the freshly cleaned window of Violet's car. "Where are we?"

"It's a small place but it's good. It's just called the Seafood Market." Violet pulled into a space. She got out and walked around the car, opening the door for Clementine to exit.

"Thank you." Clementine smiled at the blonde as she slung her bag over her shoulder, clinging onto it. Glancing down at Violet's hand as it hung loosely at her side. Wondering how soft her hands probably were, how comforting it would feel to take it inside of her own. She shook her head and entered the restaurant as Violet held open the door, coming in behind her.

"How many in your party?" the hostess asked, standing at a podium not far from the front door.

"Two," Violet answered for them, her hand brushing against Clementine's as she stepped close, as if she could read her thoughts and was teasing her.

"Inside or outside?" the hostess pulled out two menus.

"Outside?" Clementine looked at Violet questioningly, "It's so nice out today."

Violet nodded, "Yeah, outside is good."

The hostess smiled and led them up a small flight of stairs and out onto a balcony. She set the menus down on a small round table with an umbrella coming out of the center. They were immediately happy with their decision, noticing they were the only ones up there as they took their seats. Clementine and Violet sat across from each other at the table, looking over the small menus.

"Everything looks so good." Clementine said, looking up at Violet, only for the umbrella bar to obstruct her view. She angled her head to the left and the right, trying to look around it before swearing and picking up her chair, moving it around so that she was sitting to Violet's right, their chairs now touching. "I couldn't see you," Clementine grinned, "and if I can't see you, what's the point?"

Violet blushed, holding her menu up to hide her cheeks. Soon a waiter came to take their orders. Clementine ordered the fish poboy and fries, not wanting to take advantage of Violet's generosity, trying to order something on the cheaper side of the menu. Violet ordered popcorn shrimp and fries. The waiter left, taking their menus, leaving Violet's hands empty on the table as she noticed Clementine's eyes boring into her.

"Poporn shrimp are the chicken nuggets of the sea." Violet said, smiling as she earned a chuckle from the brunette.

"So I take that mean you like chicken nuggets?" Clementine raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh... yeah... I guess that's a dumb thing for an adult to say..." Violet turned red and looked down at the table, following the scratches and imperfections on it with her eyes. Brought out of her embarrassment by a warm hand placed over one of her own.

"It's not dumb at all, chicken nuggets are amazing and if anyone says different than they're either lying or a snob." Clementine smiled reassuringly at Violet as she slowly met Clementine's eyes once more. "So Ms. Adlon..." Violet rolled her eyes at the use of her last name, "What made you want to become a teacher?"

"Oh, well..." Violet was trying to focus on her response instead of the soft hand still resting on top of her own. "When I was young I was the 'bad kid' in class. Didn't turn in assignments, talked back to teachers... other stuff I won't go into on a first date." Violet was encouraged by Clementine's laughter, "but in middle school I had a teacher that didn't just write me off as a trouble maker. She talked to me, took the time to get to know me and figure out that I was just a kid with a bad home life, taking my aggression out on the wrong people. She turned my life around, I realized at that moment how big a difference a good teacher can make and I wanted to be that for someone, or multiple someones if possible."

"That's beautiful." Clementine looked at Violet amazed.

"I never intended to go to college or get a degree but she helped me, even after I left her class. She helped me fill out scholarship forms and apply to colleges. I owe everything to her. I just hope I can pay it forward, even just a little bit, with my own students."

Clementine squeezed Violet's hand, "You will and you have. AJ loves you by the way. He absolutely raves about how nice you are and what a good singer you are."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Violet said, contemplating rotating her hand so that she could clasp Clementine's within her own but was interrupted as the food was sat down in front of them and Clementine's hand was moved back to her lap.

A grin spread across Clementine's face as she looked hungrily over the plate. Even with the cake earlier she was starving, unable to wait any longer she grabbed a fry and stuck in her mouth, chewing it thoroughly and savoring it's saltiness.

"This is amazing." Clementine said before she even took a bite of her sandwich. Violet chuckled at the brunette, watching her as she cut her sandwich in half before finally taking a bite. "So amazing." She mumbled after taking her time chewing. Violet smiled, too caught up in watching the brunette's enjoyment of her food to even start on her own.

As Clementine focused on her sandwich, she felt Violet's gaze. Turning to meet her eyes, Violet's head quickly turned to her plate. Violet fumbled with her fork to look occupied. She stabbed a shrimp and held it out to Clementine, "Try one?"

"Yes please!" Violet had intended for Clementine to pull the shrimp off with her hands, but the brunette leaned forward, taking the shrimp off with her teeth. 'Mmming' her appreciation. "Wow, that is really good. Here." She held up her sandwich, facing the end she hadn't taken a bite out of yet in Violet's direction. Violet flushed as she reached up to steady the sandwich by placing her hand on Clementine's, taking a small bite.

"I-it's good." Violet nodded, searching for something to say to distract Clementine from the stuttering awkwardness that was herself.

"How about you? Are you in school?" Violet asked as she poured a generous amount of ketchup on her plate.

"I was... but after Lee died I was so caught up in funeral arrangements and handling all of his unfinished business that I ended up just having to drop out for the semester." Clementine said, continuing to savor each french fry sans ketchup. "It was my last semester too, so close to graduating, it all just really sucked..."

"I'm sorry." Violet frowned.

"It's okay... I mean... it ended up being for the best. If I'm going to have any shot at adopting AJ, I have to have a job. I couldn't of made enough money if I was in school still. It ended up being for the best." Clementine tried to smile through her frustrations but Violet could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Do you work somewhere besides the pizza place?" Violet asked hesitantly, not sure if asking would bring out more sad feelings.

"I stock shelves at grocery store across the street from my neighborhood. The pay is good because it's graveyard shift. It's not ideal, but once I get custody of AJ I can look for something better." Clementine said, Violet saw a spark of hope in the girl's eyes as she spoke, she sounded confident despite the tragic situation she had been placed in at such a young age.

"What are you majoring in?" Violet asked, curiously and not wanting to focus on the sad situation.

"Graphic Arts," Clementine sipped at her water, "I really enjoyed designing websites and marketing but I can do other stuff too. I was minoring in Photography as well."

"That's really cool." Violet was almost finished with her food but noticed that even though Clementine was excitedly enjoying every bite, she was eating at a slow pace.

"This might be a stupid question, but it's been driving me crazy." Clementine asked, wiping at her face with the cloth napkin. "What is Texas Two?" She looked earnestly at Violet who laughed, not expecting that question.

"Louis is such an idiot." Violet shook her head, "When we were kids we made a fort at his house, he asked me what we should name it." Violet chuckled as she recounted the story, seeing it clearly in her mind. "We had to of been around nine or ten years old. We were learning our states and everyone was assigned a state to do a project on. Learn the state bird, flower, all that stuff. Well, I was assigned Texas. So I told him, let's name the fort Texas. He laughed at me mercilessly saying that we couldn't just name it Texas, so I told him, 'how about Texas Two' and he laughed even harder. It's been fifteen years and he still hasn't let me live it down."

"I love that." Clementine gave Violet a genuine smile, "Thank you for telling me. Louis must be a really great friend, even if he laughed at you..."

"He is." Violet nodded as the waiter returned to fill up drinks and leave the check, Clementine asked for a to go box as Violet finished off the last of her fries, "He drives me nuts sometimes but he's always been there for me when I needed him."

"That's what Duck is for me. It's nice to have someone to rely on, now that Lee's gone, Duck is the only person I have." Clementine kept her eyes down, focusing on putting her food, of which she saved half, into the box the waiter just handed her. Violet handed her credit card and the check back to the waiter and off he went to ring it up.

"I'm glad you have Duck, but I'm here if you need anything too." Violet inhaled deeply as she reached for Clementine's hand, feeling it's warmth between both of her own. "Maybe that's an inappropriate thing to say on a first date... I'm sorry, I'm not any good at this..."

The sun had set as they enjoyed their meal. Lamps on the balcony flickered on, as darkness set in around them. Fireflies danced in the distance as Clementine stared unblinkingly at the green-eyed girl.

She squeezed one of her hands back lightly, "No, I appreciate it, thank you." She felt warm inside at Violet's kind words. This was by far the best first date she had ever been on. She felt comfortable and like she could already trust Violet, and Clementine was slow to trust anyone. Both girls were lost in the others eyes, snapped back to reality as the waiter left the receipt on the table. Blushing, Violet pulled her hands away.

Clementine smiled at the blushing girl, "So, do you just wear the glasses for your teacher persona, because I haven't seen you wear them since the conference."

Violet chuckled as they stood from the table, heading back down the staircase and out into the parking lot. "I'd like to say I'm Superman or something but I really just need them for reading. So I usually only wear them at school."

"Too bad, they're adorable on you." Clementine said, grinning as Violet looked away, fumbling with her keys.

"Um... thanks... how does dessert sound?" Violet asked holding the door open for Clementine once more.

"Almost as good as an excuse to spend more time with you." Clementine said before Violet carefully closed the door, walking around, trying to stop the huge grin from taking over her face as she got in the car.

Violet drove them to a gelato shop not far away. The smell hit them first as they opened the door to go inside. Both unconsciously taking a deep breath in through their noses as the ventured in to look over the flavors. Clementine clapped excitedly and pointed at a flavor in the case, ordering a scoop of honey clementine in a cone, unable to resist. Violet got a cone of wasabi pea flavor, Clementine grimacing as her playfully as she ordered. Violet stepped forward and paid as Clementine pulled her wallet from her bag, frowning slightly as the blonde insisted.

They took their cones outside, leisurely walking around the small town square the shop was located in as they ate. Glancing in windows that they passed. Clementine offered Violet a taste of her cone which she accepted, taking a small taste and offering Clementine a taste of hers which the brunette declined with a shake of the head so vehement that it made Violet laugh. When they finished their treat and headed back to Violet's car, Clementine sank into her seat, realizing that she hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. So calm and at peace, all her worries driven from her mind if only temporarily.

"Thank you for this Violet. For asking me out and for paying... it's been so nice." Clementine said as the car pulled into the driveway. Violet parked and turned off her car, turning to face Clementine as she spoke.

"I had a great time too... I hope we can do it again, sometime?" Violet said with hope in her voice.

"I'd be disappointed if we didn't." Clementine smiled, Violet returned it before getting out and opening the brunette's car door. She walked with her to the front door as Clementine clutched her box of left overs while she rifled through her purse for her house key. Once found she unlocked the door and turned back to Violet.

They stood facing each other somewhat awkwardly. The date had been so comfortable and amazing but Clementine was silly to think the front door goodbye would be the same. The first date goodbye was always awkward, no matter how well the date went there was no avoiding that.

"Thanks again," Clementine reached up, wrapping her arms around Violet's neck, hugging her tight and pecking her on the cheek. "I'll talk to you soon." She promised, stepping inside the house, leaving Violet waving with a goofy smile on her face.

Clementine leaned against the door as she closed it, feeling excitement, having something to look forward to for the first time in a long time.

"Good date?" Duck asked from the couch.

"The best!" Clementine squealed, she stuck the leftovers in the fridge for AJ to have later and sat down next to Duck, telling him all about it.


	4. the Kiss

Clementine woke up early all that week, working hard to get her yard up to code by Sunday. Cutting grass, trimming hedges and limbs, attempting to remove a few bushes that proved much more difficult than she had imagined. By Friday she was feeling desperate, going into the garage after only a few hours of sleep to grab the axe from the wall.

The week would have been a complete mess if not for her date with Violet and the texts they had sent back and forth afterwards. Every time her phone lit up with Violet's name, she swore her heart skipped a beat. They spoke about their date and their day, about work and movies. Anything that came to Clementine's mind was something that she wanted to share with Violet. A funny incident that happened at work, a dream that she had, how she longed to be with her at that moment. And she shared those thoughts with Violet, well, some of them and Violet shared her thoughts back. It was dizzying how much Clementine looked forward to her responses, saddened when it took longer than usual to reply, heart fluttering at her sincere comments.

She held the axe above her head, poised over the offending stump that was the only thing that remained of the bush. Clementine hacked at it mercilessly, taking out her inner aggression on the stump, chopping it to splintered pieces. Not stopping until her arms gave out and she was breathing heavily. She removed her hat and lifted her shirt to wipe the sweat from her brow just as a buzzing in her pocket drew her attention. Violet's name flashing on the screen had her fumbling to answer. Why would Violet be calling her in the middle of the day? While she was at school?

"Hello?" Clementine answered still sounding breathless.

"Clem!" AJ's voice was on the line.

"AJ? Why are you calling from Ms. Adlon's phone in the middle of the day?" Clementine huffed, frustration at not hearing Violet's voice shining through in her tone.

"I forgot my lunch, they won't let me charge because we owe too much." AJ explained.

"I sent you with money just last week!"

"That was two weeks ago Clem."

"Is Ms. Adlon with you right now AJ?" Clementine asked, feeling embarrassed at the thought of her overhearing their conversation.

"No, she had to walk the class to the bathroom, hurry Clem, lunch starts in ten minutes!" AJ whispered, hanging up the phone quickly.

Clementine swore under her breath, she was sweaty and dirty and had no time to shower if she wanted to get AJ his lunch in time. She returned the axe to the garage and ran inside to grab the one hundred dollar bill from her dresser that Louis had given her as a tip a week ago. It was the only cash she had and she shoved it into the pocket of her old ripped jean shorts. Clementine flung off her old holey t-shirt, spritzed on some body spray before throwing on a clean shirt and running to the car.

It took her five minutes to get to the school going at top speed. The parking lot was full so she pulled her old car up on the curb, parking in the grass. She rushed inside, scanning her ID in the front office and they buzzed her through the security door. Clementine made her way to AJ's classroom, hoping she wasn't too late. She stuck her head in the open door when she got to it, it was empty. She swore, getting wide eyed stares from a few children walking down the hallway.

"Um, no, uh, swearing you kids." Clementine mumbled as she hurried to the cafeteria. Once inside she caught sight of AJ standing in line, talking with the boy in front of him and she sighed, relieved she had gotten to him in time. "AJ!" Clementine called out as she jogged up him. "I've got some lunch money for you."

"Hey Clem! I must've heard wrong... they let you eat lunch no matter how high your charge is." AJ shrugged casually and grinned as he turned back to the line, grabbing a chocolate milk and setting it on a tray. Clementine stared after him in frustration, having rushed to get here for no reason.

"Since I'm here I can eat lunch with you at least, if you want me to?" She offered.

AJ shook his head, "I'm not a baby Clem, I don't need you to eat lunch with me anymore."

She let out a flustered sigh but walked up to the lunch lady at the cash register anyway to settle AJ's lunch debts that had racked up over the past couple weeks. As she crammed her change into her pocket Violet came up beside her holding a tray of her own.

"Clementine!" Violet said with a surprised smile in her voice, Clementine's eyes darted from her face to her tray. "Let me guess, you came for chicken nugget day?" Violet teased, gaining a chuckle from Clementine.

"I just came to add some money to AJ's lunch account." Clementine adjusted her hat nervously, hiding the precise reason she had hurried over.

"Are you going to stay and eat lunch with him?" Violet asked, eyeing the brunette's grass stained shorts and the dirt smudge on her neck.

"No, he's too cool to sit with his big sister already." Clementine shrugged.

"Care to join me then? We can eat in my room." Violet asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah, I would love to." Clementine wiped her hands nervously on her jean shorts, wishing she had taken more time to get ready before sprinting over.

"Great, grab a tray and meet me there." Violet turned to the cafeteria worker, "Just put her charge on my account."

"You don't have to-" Clementine tried to deny the offer but Violet was already half way across the cafeteria. She sighed as she grabbed a tray from the queue, the cafeteria worker gave her a nod as she passed. "Hey AJ, I'm going to eat with Ms. Adlon, is that alright?"

"It's okay Clem, we eat dinner together every day." AJ said as the person next to him continued to talk, "Bye!" he said, waving her off so that he could give his attention back to his friend. Clementine looked at him suspiciously as she left the lunch room and made her way to Violet's classroom.

Clementine entered, closing the door behind her. Violet was clearing off space on her desk, moving stacks of paper and pens so that Clementine could set her tray next to hers. "Have a seat." Violet smiled at the brunette as she pulled a chair up next to hers.

"Thanks Violet." Clementine sat down in the chair she offered, "I haven't eaten a school lunch in years." Clementine took a bite of one of her chicken nuggets. "It tastes about the same as I remember." The girls chuckled.

"It's not the world's best chicken nugget but it's still better than a cold sandwich. Plus it's actually decent if you dip them in ranch." Violet nudged her tray containing ranch towards Clementine who accepted the offer and dunked a nugget in the sauce, taking a bite she nodded.

"You're right. That is better." Clementine smiled, eyes lingering on Violet's lips as she licked a smear of ranch dressing from them. Noticing that she was staring she looked back down at her tray. "Thanks for letting AJ use your phone today."

"Use my phone? He didn't ask to use my phone." Violet looked confused, sliding open a drawer of her desk, "I always keep it in my drawer during school hours." She grabbed her phone out and scrolled through her call log. "That little scamp." Violet shook her head with a laugh, showing her phone's history to Clementine. "I did not authorize this call."

"He stole your phone out of your desk to call me?" Clementine narrowed her eyes and dropped her fork onto her tray, ready to go yell at AJ right then and there, "I am so sorry about this Violet, no video games or tv all weekend for him. It is not okay to take someone's personal-"

Violet set her phone down and took Clementine's hand, effectively stopping her tirade, "It's okay, you see what he's doing right?"

"Doing?" Clementine asked, clueless to the situation.

"It seems to me that he's trying to get us together..." Violet said hesitantly, "Now that I think about it, he did bite someone almost immediately after I told him I was going to have to talk to a parent if he stepped out of line again."

Clementine put a hand over her face embarrassed, "He keeps telling me how pretty and nice you are... It seems so obvious now... but why? Why would he care if we got together?"

"How was your and AJ's relationship before Lee died?" Violet asked, ignoring her food, leaning back slightly in her chair as she gave Clementine her full attention, intertwining her fingers with the brunette's.

"Good, it was great actually." Clementine smiled, thinking back to when Lee was alive, "I would play with him all the time. Video games, action figures, I would take him to the park. All he had to do was give me a look and I would do anything for him. I love that kid." Clementine blushed as she noticed her hand in Violet's and curled her fingers around Violet's hand.

"And how is your relationship now?" Violet asked pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, looking into Clementine's brown eyes, noticing the flecks of gold as they shined even in the schools horrible florescent lighting.

"I mean... I take care of him. I make sure he gets his homework done and that he eats. I just... I haven't got time to play with him anymore... What with my jobs and sleep schedule. I feel so tired all the time that when I finally have a moment to spare I just want to crash on the couch." Clementine adjusted her hat nervously, taking a deep breath, she exhaled deeply, trying to hold back tears, "I'm screwing this up aren't I? This parenting thing."

Violet released Clementine's hand and wrapped her arms around the younger girl as she buried her face in her shoulder. "Clementine, you're doing amazing. I can't imagine the things you've gone through. I think AJ can see how stressed out you've been. I think he's been doing all of this because he just wants you to be happy. I don't know if I can do that for you, but... I would like to try... if you'd let me."

As Clementine pulled out of the embrace their cheeks grazed. Clementine froze, faces close, she leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on Violet's lips.

"I-I'm sorry." Clementine looked away, face flushed, "I shouldn't have done that..."

"I'm glad you did." Violet leaned over so she could see into Clementine's eyes as the brunette tried to divert them. "Let's just save the next one for when I'm not at work." She winked and Clementine grinned. They continued to eat their lunches as they talked.

"Would you like to come over for dinner at my house on Monday?" Clementine asked, "Duck has plans that night or else I would take you out. AJ will be home too which I know isn't ideal but..."

"Yes. I would love to come over. You don't have to take me anywhere." Violet grinned as she finished off her food, excited she would get to see Clementine again in just a few short days.

Monday arrived, Clementine knew she should be sleeping but she was too excited to see Violet tonight. Joan had come to inspect the house on Sunday and agreed to not give Clementine a fine but she did provide her with another list of things she noticed in the yard that needed up keeping. Like painting the mailbox and putting new mulch in the flower bed. Clementine rolled over in bed, pushing thoughts of Joan out of her mind when she heard cries coming from down the hall.

Without hesitation Clementine jumped from her bed, heart pounding, and ran to AJ's room where he was tossing and turning. She leaned over him, seeing that he was still asleep she stroked his hair and hummed softly until he quieted down. Clementine's heart was still racing as she kissed his head and left the room. There was no way she was getting to sleep now, so she used her wakefulness to start cleaning the house. She grabbed her earbuds, leaving one out in case AJ needed her again, clicked on her playlist and hit shuffle as she grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed into the bathroom. Radiohead started playing and a smile formed on Clementine's face. It was one of Lee's favorite bands and it reminded her of happy times.

By the time AJ got up for school Clementine was pulling out the vacuum. "Perfect timing kiddo." Clementine smiled at him as she plugged it in.

"Too early for that Clem." AJ grumped as he grabbed some milk and a box of cereal and climbed on top of the bar stool. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'll go to bed after I finish this." Clementine clicked the vacuum on and began to vacuum the living room to AJ's disdain.

After breakfast AJ finished getting ready, much cheerier once he was fed and dressed, he hugged Clementine goodbye. He walked out to the end of the driveway, getting on the bus as it breaked in front of the house. Clementine pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Violet, unable to wait to talk to her that night.

**Clem:** looking forward to seeing you tonight, have a good day at school 3

It didn't take Violet long to text back.

**Vi**: seeing you at the end of the day makes Monday worth doing

**Vi**: sorry. that was so cheesy...

**Vi**: but I meant it all the same

Clementine beamed as she read Violet's string of texts. She typed a quick reply and finished vacuuming. Feeling exhausted now she collapsed into her bed not waking up until AJ got home from school.

Minutes before Violet was to arrive Clementine pulled dinner out of the oven, setting it on the stove to cool. She grabbed the wine from the counter and set it on the table that was covered in a lacy white table cloth. Clementine had spent the last of Louis's tip on tonight's dinner. She felt guilty, her and AJ could have eaten well off that money for a week and she had blown it for one meal. Still, this was cheaper than going out and she felt a strong desire to try and impress Violet.

There was a knock at the door. Clementine took a cleansing breath and answered it. "Hi Vi."

Violet grinned at the use of her nickname. "Hey Clem." Violet leaned in and kissed Clementine on the cheek. An uncontrollable grin broke across her face as she stepped to the side to let Violet in.

"Ms. Adlon!" AJ ran out from the back hall, slamming into his teacher with a tight hug. Violet swayed with the force. "Hey AJ. Long time no see." Violet chuckled.

"But I just saw you at school today..." AJ cocked his head.

"It was a joke..." Violet shook her head as AJ continued to look at her confused, "Nevermind."

"Clem says I get to eat dinner in my room while watching tv tonight!" AJ grinned excitedly.

"That's great AJ." Violet glanced at Clementine who shrugged her shoulders.

"Come see my room!" AJ grabbed Violet by the hand and dragged her from the room, Clementine giggled after them before finishing her dinner prep.

Ten minutes later Clementine walked back to AJ's room with a plate of chicken nuggets, potatoes and salad. She stopped in the doorway and smiled to herself as she watched Violet sitting on the floor next to AJ, asking him questions about his action figures.

"Dinner's ready." Clementine drew their attention. Violet handed AJ back his action figure and stood up. Clementine held the plate out for AJ, "Here ya go AJ, one movie and then it's straight to bed, got it?"

"Got it!" AJ took the plate from Clementine, examining it's contents, "We get to eat real food tonight?! Oh boy!"

Clementine's face turned red as she guided Violet out of the room. Violet raised an eyebrow as she allowed Clementine to lead her into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Clementine cleared her throat as she pulled out the kitchen chair for Violet, hoping she didn't think too hard on what AJ had said.

Violet sat down, looking down at her plate, much like AJ's but with steak instead of chicken nuggets and the salad had more trimmings. Clementine noticed Violet looking at her plate and grinned, "Don't worry, I made extra in case you wanted some." Clementine slid a plate loaded with chicken nuggets in Violet's direction. Her face broke out in a grin.

"Maybe I'll have just a couple." Violet reached out and put a few on her plate. "This looks amazing Clem, thank you."

Clementine smiled back at her until Violet stood, "What do you need?" Clementine asked, face dropping as she too started to stand.

Violet waved her off, "Just need some ketchup."

"Let me get it for you." Clementine hurried to the fridge, jumping in front of the older girl. "You just sit down and start eating."

Violet folded her arms, not leaving the kitchen. Clementine smiled weakly as Violet stared her down. "What's going on Clem?"

"Nothing... what do you mean." Clementine opened the fridge the smallest of cracks, reaching her arm in with it still mostly closed. She felt around blindly, still smiling at Violet she pulled out the ketchup. "Saving electricity... just doing my part for the environment..." Clementine tried to hand the ketchup to Violet but the blonde ignored it as she reached around the brunette and opened the fridge. Clementine stepped back embarrassed as Violet stared into the mostly empty fridge that contained only a couple of half empty jars and a gallon of milk.

"Clementine, are you having money trouble?" Violet asked softly, closing the refrigerator. "AJ said something about 'real' food? I can buy you some groceries if you need some help."

"No, it's fine, I've just been so busy I haven't had time to go shopping." Clementine's heart raced, floundering to cover up her inadequacies, "AJ's been eating ramen all week because I've been spending every evening getting the yard up to HOA standards but I'll have time to go shopping tomorrow after school."

Violet narrowed her eyes at Clementine, not quite believing, but not wanting to push it. They sat down again, Clementine stared at her food. Violet ate in awkward silence.

"I lied." Clementine spoke up, hiding the truth from Violet was eating at her insides. "I'm barely making it." Clementine kept her eyes on her plate, speaking in a barely audible voice. "I have to make sure the bills are paid on the house or the foster agency will think I'm incapable of caring for AJ and take him away. But lawyer fees are piling up and I haven't even paid off Lee's funeral and hospital expenses yet... By the time we get to food there's nothing left. I'm not helping Duck by working at the pizza shop, he's helping me by letting me work there." Clementine stood from the table as tears welled up in her eyes. "I wanted to do something nice for you Violet but even that's turned out wrong... You don't have to stay... I won't be a bother to you anymore..." She collapsed onto the couch, sobbing into her hands, waiting to hear the door open.

Instead she felt Violet sit down next to her, the older girl's arms wrapped around her, surrounding Clementine with warmth, making her feel safe. Violet pulled Clementine into her chest, Clementine relaxed into her, still sniffling lightly. "Shhhh..." Violet whispered, stroking her fingers over the brunette's curly locks. "You're overwhelmed. Everything got dumped on you all at once. That's too much for one person to have to handle alone. Let me help you."

"I-it'll be better in a month. Duck's going to move in and help pay the house payment and bills. The adoption hearing is in a month... I just have to make it one more month a-and things will be better." Clementine said hopefully into Violet's shirt, fighting back the second wave of warm tears that were threatening to fall.

"Until then, let me help you. Please?" Violet begged as she rubbed Clementine's back soothingly.

"A-alright..." Clementine sighed, a mix between a laugh and a cry escaped her throat, "I hate relying on other people. I haven't relied on anyone but Duck in such a long time. I know it sounds weird, I haven't known you very long, but Vi... I really feel like I can trust you."

"I'm glad." Violet held her for a while longer. "I'm going to take AJ home from school tomorrow if that's okay, and the three of us are going shopping."

"I'll pay you back, I swear, as soon as I get a handle on things." Clementine sat up to look Violet in the eye.

Violet planted a kiss on Clementine's forehead. "How about we watch a sad movie? Sometimes you just need to cry."

Clementine chuckled but agreed as she grabbed the remote and looked for a movie as Violet grabbed their plates and sat them down on the coffee table in front of them. She left the room again and came back with the bottle of wine. "I think we might need this too."

Clementine smiled, "Yes, but only a glass, I have to be at work in a few hours."

"A glass of wine, then a cup of coffee." Violet said, making Clementine laugh as she pulled a blanket around them. Clementine clicked the play button and snuggled into Violet's side. Letting out a relieved sigh, comforted by Violet's presence.


	5. the Home

Violet's mind wandered as she drove, thinking about how different her life was now than it had been two weeks ago. Ever since she had come over after work to take Clementine shopping she realized how lonely she had been going home to her quiet apartment by herself every night. So she offered to bring AJ home everyday, no longer wanting to go days without seeing Clementine. AJ would hang around the classroom doing his homework until Violet was done working and she would drive AJ home from school where she would spend the next several hours just spending time with Clementine. Helping with household chores, playing with AJ or her favorite, snuggling on the couch watching tv and talking with Clementine after AJ went to bed. She longed to be near the brunette, even menial tasks became enjoyable when Clementine was around.

Clementine smiled from the passenger seat at the blonde who was focused on her driving. Taking advantage of Violet's concentration on the road to examine her features, getting lost in them. Those green eyes that could pierce her to the very core, no secret was safe from those eyes. Her eye lashes were so blonde it almost seemed as if she didn't have any at all unless you were looking close but Clementine liked to look close. Clementine's eyes continued to rove over Violet's face, her smooth skin, the perfect slant of her nose, halting on Violet's lips. She had kissed those lips almost every night since Violet had been coming over after school, but only a quick kiss, a kiss goodbye at the end of a long day, nothing more. Clementine wanted more.

"Thank you for the movie Violet. It was so nice to not think about... _everything_... for a while." Clementine spoke up, breaking Violet from her thoughts.

"Don't mention it." Violet glanced briefly from the road to look at Clementine, smiling, before looking back in front. Clementine continued her observations of the blonde, noticing as she held the steering wheel tighter, furrowing her brow as if debating with herself. Clementine considered speaking up, asking if something was wrong, but Violet spoke up before she could ask. "Do you have to get back to AJ tonight? Before work?"

"No, Duck's there for the night and I didn't know how late we'd be so I brought my work shirt with me." Clementine reached in her bag, pulling out a piece of her polo, proving that she had her uniform with her.

"Would you like to... um... would you _want_ to come to my place? I can make coffee." Violet asked nervously.

"I would like to _and_ I want to." Clementine answered, smiling at the grin that spread across Violet's face. Though they had spent every free moment together for weeks, very little of that was alone time.

"Great." Violet said, trying to keep her voice even as she switched lanes and minutes later pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex. They exited the car and walked up a flight of stairs, Violet pulled out a key as she stopped in front of a door. "It's not much, but it's mine." She said as she turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, holding it there for Clementine to enter.

Clementine smirked as she looked at the spotless counter tops and immaculate floors. "Either you are the tidiest person I know or you were planning to invite me over before you even left this morning."

Violet could feel the heat rising up her neck as she scratched at the back of it. Violet didn't want Clementine to think that her only intentions in inviting her over were immoral, "I may have done some... _light_ cleaning this morning before work... I thought coming here would be a nice change of scenery." Clementine pulled Violet close and pressed a kiss against her warm cheek.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed." Clementine grinned as Violet got even redder.

Violet turned to the kitchen counter, trying to keep Clementine's eyes off her, "Have a seat," Violet gestured blindly to the sofa, "I'll make you that coffee I promised. How do you like it?"

"Black, thanks." Clementine sat down, picking up a throw pillow and hugging it to her chest as she watched Violet busy herself with making the drink. Brewing it in a small single cup coffee maker while the water for Violet's tea boiled on the stove.

"Really?" Violet scrunched her face up in disgust at the idea.

"I need it strong to get me through my shift, you get used to it after a while." Clementine shrugged, "Are you having any?"

"No... I would be up all night. I'm making myself some tea." Violet answered, close enough to speak without yelling in the cozy apartment. They were separated by a raised counter top that appeared to double as Violet's kitchen table judging by the solitary stool next to it.

"What kind of tea are you having?" Clementine asked, making conversation as she looked around the room. It was pretty bare, a small tv sat on an inexpensive looking stand against the wall. The sofa had a coffee table in front of it, but that was the only furniture the room contained. A blanket was draped over the couch and the comfortable looking throw pillows gave the small room a homey feel. There were no photos or decorations around the room or on the walls except for one big painting that hung above the couch.

"You're going to make fun of me, but I've been drinking this tea for years before I met you." Violet delayed her answer.

"Tell me, please?" Clementine leaned over the arm of the couch, flashing Violet her most convincing smile.

"It's an herbal tea, it's... it's orange spice..." Violet said begrudgingly as she poured the now boiling water into a mug, adding the tea bag into the water so that it could seep.

"Oh?" Clementine raised an eyebrow at the name, smirking teasingly at the blonde.

"I drank it before I met you, I swear." Violet insisted with a slight chuckle as Clementine continued to smirk. Violet took the freshly brewed cup of coffee and her mug of tea and joined Clementine on the couch, setting their respective drinks on the small table in front of them.

"Thank you." Clementine said as she picked up her drink, taking a tentative sip, testing the temperature and finding it too hot to drink properly. She held the mug in both her hands, blowing at the heat vapors that rose from the warm beverage before taking another sip and laughing at herself as she set it back down on the coffee table. "That never works, I don't know why I always do it."

Violet smiled, leaving her tea to seep a while longer as it also cooled on the coffee table. She pulled a leg up underneath her as she turned to face Clementine.

Clementine mustered the most serious expression that she could, "How long has this been going on then Vi? This obsession you have with oranges?" Clementine joked.

"The tea is just good, the obsession didn't start until I met you." Violet's eyes widened after she said it. "I mean-I didn't mean... I'm not obsessed with you I just... It seemed romantic in my head but it sounded so much dumber when I said it out loud." Violet covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. Clementine scooted closer, gently prying Violet's soft hands away with hers that were rough from the constant work as of late.

"Not obsessed? Maybe I can change that." Clementine whispered as she moved her head forward, tilting it slightly, her warm breath cascading against Violet's lips as she spoke.

Violet didn't have time to respond before their lips met. Just as they had met several times before, but instead of stopping after one pure kiss, they continued. Clementine was encouraged by Violet's arms slipping around her neck, beckoning her closer.

The kiss deepened with every passing minute, becoming more passionate as Violet leaned back onto the sofa, pulling Clementine down with her as she went, whimpering with desire as she felt the brunette's curves pressed against hers. Violet's hands ran down Clementine's sides, stopping at the hem of her shirt and caressing the skin that was exposed there. Wanting to go further, she ran her hands under Clementine's shirt and up her back, freezing as Clementine's lips broke apart from her own and moved to her neck. Violet's breath caught in her throat as Clementine placed heated kisses along it, working her way down, careful to not leave a mark as she went. As she reached the front of Violet's shirt collar, the blonde hastily reached up to undo the top couple buttons. Her eagerness caused a small smile to play at the brunette's lips before she hungrily leaned forward, capturing the newly exposed skin.

Violet breathed heavily, heart thumping wildly with anticipation as Clementine once again reached the edge of her clothing. Violet reached up with unsteady hands to grant the brown haired girl complete access when the sound of a phone alarm stopped her hands in their tracks.

Clementine swore as she sat up and pulled her phone from her pocket to turn off the alarm. "That's my work alarm, I have to get going." She said regrettably, remaining seated in order to collect her wits.

Violet sat up beside her, hair a mess from rubbing against the couch cushion, "You could always take a sick day." She suggested, leaning forward and kissing Clementine on the lips once more, impatient to finish what they had started, "You work too hard."

Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet, getting momentarily lost in the kiss before pulling away once more. "If I don't go in, I don't get paid. I don't get paid sick leave." Clementine reached up sorrowfully, stroking Violet's cheek tenderly. "I don't want to go, I promise."

"I know... I'm sorry." Violet stood from the couch, stretched her hands out to the younger girl and pulled her up into a hug. "Tomorrow is Friday, I don't get to see you on Fridays..." Violet spoke into Clementine's hair, relishing the feel of it's coarseness against her face. By the time Violet got off work on Fridays, Clementine was already at the pizzeria.

"Want to go to the park with me and AJ Saturday morning?" Clementine asked hopefully, "That way I get to see you as soon as possible."

"That sounds perfect." Violet grinned, they separated from their hug and smiled at one another, kissing one last time before Clementine rushed to the bathroom to change into her work polo.

Violet knocked on the door at the designated time Saturday morning, eager to see the brunette that she hadn't gotten to see the previous day. The sound of hurried footsteps came from inside, followed by the unlocking of the door and turn of the knob. "Ms. Adlon!" AJ shouted as he flung the door open wide.

Violet crouched down to AJ's level, "How about you call me Violet unless we're at school? How does that sound?"

AJ's face lit up, "Okay Ms-uh, Violet!"

"Where's Clem?" Violet asked as she came in the house, closing the door behind her.

"In bed still." AJ shrugged as he sat back down on the couch precariously eating a bowl of cereal as he watched cartoons.

"I'll go wake her up." Violet told AJ before she wandered through the hallway. She knew which room was Clementine's but she had never been in it. The door was open a crack, she knocked lightly on it, almost hoping that Clementine was still sleeping inside so she could wake her up with a kiss. When no sound came from inside Violet pushed the door open, cautiously closing it all the way behind her until it softly clicked shut.

Clementine was hardly visible beneath the pile of blankets, Violet smiled to herself as she noticed only her face poking out, surrounded by a pile of blankets. Carefully Violet sat on the edge of the bed, pulled back the covers slightly and gazed at Clementine's face as she hugged her pillow with both arms, face smashed into it's softness. So naturally beautiful Violet thought as she ran her fingers through Clementine's hair, enjoying the small sighs of pleasure Clementine made as she did. Violet leaned forward and kissed Clementine on the cheek, the corner of the brunette's lip twitched up at the contact.

"Clem." Violet whispered, not wanting to scare the girl in her attempts to wake her. "Clem, wake up."

"Hmmmm?" Clementine rolled over onto her back stretching, eyes still closed. Violet noted how serious she looked even while sleeping, a concentrated look on her face as if she were just completing another necessary task in order to make it through life. Another check off her to-do list.

"Wake up Clementine." Violet said again, leaning in to kiss Clementine once more, on the lips this time.

Eyes still closed Clementine smiled against the kiss. "Good morning." Clementine mumbled as she kicked the blankets off herself, stretching once more.

"Good morning." Violet smiled at Clementine's groggy morning voice. The brunette slowly blinked her eyes open and wrapped her arms around Violet, pulling her down on the bed beside her. Violet giggled as Clementine kissed her on the cheek before snuggling into her side, resting her curly head on Violet's shoulder as she closed her eyes again. "What are you doing?" Violet chuckled, unable to resist putting her arms around Clementine, allowing her hands to slide up and down her bare arms.

"Still sleepy." Clementine mumbled, snuggling deeper. Violet rolled her eyes and reached for the blanket, pulling it up around the brunette as she drifted back to sleep. Violet continued to watch her, noting how her face looked more at peace than it had only moments ago. She sighed as she leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Wondering if she should wake Clementine up again or let her sleep.

The bedroom door creaked open and AJ walked in, "I thought you were going to wake up Clem. Aren't we going to the park?" he said eagerly, ready to go out and have fun with his big sister and his teacher.

"I tried." Violet said, blushing at being seen in bed with Clementine.

"It's okay, you're just not ex-per-ienc-ed." AJ said, breaking up the word as he pronounced it, still keeping an all knowing tone, "I wake Clem up every day, you have to do it like this." AJ ran from his spot at the door and threw himself on top of his sleeping sister.

Clementine's eyes shot open, "I'm awake, I'm awake!" She yelled, adrenaline pumping through her veins. AJ giggled as he hopped off the bed and ran back out of the room, successful in his mission.

"I'm going to get dressed for the park now!" he yelled from the hall.

Violet looked worriedly over at her girlfriend who was now sitting up in bed, "Does AJ always wake you up like that?"

Clementine chuckled lightly, "Almost always..."

"You poor thing." Violet gave her a pitying kiss on the cheek before she stood and beckoned for Clementine to follow.

Clementine tugged on the rim of her hat, blocking the sun from her eyes as she walked around a glistening pond, hand in hand with Violet. It was peaceful as they walked in silence. Smiling at AJ as he laughed while he both chased and was chased by geese.

"Thanks for staying with me after you saw what a mess my life was Violet. You didn't have to, you could've backed out at any time. You can back out now." Clementine said, eyes still watching the water as it shifted in the wind.

"Never." Violet said simply, squeezing Clementine's hand in reassurance. "If I had found you after all this mess was over with. After everything settles down and is stable, you would never have gone out with a lowly teacher like me. You're too good for me Clementine, you just don't know it."

"Violet!" Clementine stopped walking and pulled Violet to a stop beside her. "You know that's not true. You are the kindest, most caring, smart, beautiful person I know. I'm grateful for every day that you want to be with me." Clementine leaned in close, whispering softly, "Don't tell AJ I said this, but I'm really glad he bit that kid." Violet laughed and Clementine grinned at her success at making Violet smile. The brunette kissed Violet on the cheek as they continued their walk, talking about lighter things.

At the end of the path was a playground that AJ excitedly ran toward. Clementine joined him for a while, swinging with him and playing tag. Doing things she had always done as his sister but never had the time to do as his guardian. After a while she tiredly slumped onto the bench next to Violet. She picked up the backpack she had set there and opened it up.

"Sandwich?" Clementine asked, smiling mischievously and holding one out to Violet. "I made your favorite!"

"My favorite?" Violet asked curiously, unable to recall ever telling Clementine her favorite sandwich. She opened the baggie curiously and pulled up the slice of bread, laughing as she saw that it was full of chicken nuggets and chicken nuggets alone. "Seriously?" Violet continued to laugh, Clementine joining in.

"No, not seriously, it was meant as a joke unless you really want it. I made you a turkey sandwich too." Clementine held up the other one.

Violet smiled as she took the other sandwich, "Maybe I'll have half of each."

AJ came over and ate quickly before running off to play with a new friend he had made. Clementine's phone rang as she was almost finished with her food. Seeing it was Duck she answered it immediately.

"Hey Duck!" Clementine answered, swallowing the bite that remained in her mouth.

"Bad news? Are you alright?" Violet listened in to Clementine's half of the conversation, trying to string together meaning.

"That's a relief, what's going on then?"

Clementine was silent for a long while, worry slowly overtaking the features of her face as Duck spoke.

Clementine cleared her throat, "Um, yeah, no... That's fine Duck. I'm happy for you really. I'll make it work somehow. I always do. Bye"

"What was that about?" Violet asked, seeing the heavy expression on Clementine's face as she hung up the phone.

"Duck, he was going to move in with me in a couple weeks but him and Sarah have been dating a while and she asked him to move in with her. I don't blame him... It's just... I can't keep counting on your for groceries, Duck moving in was going relieve my financial stresses a lot..." Clementine leaned forward, holding her head in her hands frustrated. "Maybe I can get another job while AJ's in school..."

"Clem, isn't that when you sleep?" Violet asked, trying to keep her voice soft.

"I can sleep when AJ gets home from school... before I go to the grocery store. He's responsible, he can make himself something for dinner." Clementine said, Violet could see the gears in her head turning as she tried to figure out their new situation.

Violet set her hand on her back, rubbing it up and down comfortingly. She only thought for a second before speaking, "How about I move in?"

"What?" Clementine sat up sharply at her words.

"I could move in." Violet repeated. "I'll help pay the bills. It won't be me doing you a favor if I live with you. I know it may seem fast, moving in already, but I can stay in Lee's room if that makes you feel more comfortable and I... I miss you when we're apart. My apartment just hasn't felt like home since I met you."

"You would do that... really... for me?" Clementine asked, tears welling up in our eyes.

"No, I'd do it for us." Violet smiled, placing a small kiss on Clementine's cheek.


	6. the Room

Louis sat in his car outside of Kenny's Pizzeria. This was it, the place that Clementine worked. Clementine was the girl that Violet had been dating these last few weeks. The girl that Violet was moving in with this weekend. Things were moving fast between his best friend and this new girl. A little too fast if you asked him. It was Louis's job as long time best friend to make sure Violet wasn't getting taken advantage of. Violet had a tendency to trust too quickly, falling head over heels and throwing every part of herself into a relationship. When she was in, she was all in, but that didn't mean the other girl was all in too. As was the case with Minerva. Louis vowed to never let Violet get hurt like that again. Louis loathed Minerva for the way she had treated Violet, leading her around like a puppy on a chain promises that she never intended to keep.

Stepping out of his car Louis clicked the lock button on his fob and straightened his jacket as he looked himself over in the reflection on his shiny, pristine car. He grinned as he spoke to himself, "Alright, gotta turn on that ol' Louis charm."

The door dinged as he walked in, alerting the staff of his presence. "Welcome to Kenny's Pizzeria!" The girl at the counter chimed as he entered. She smiled at him as he approached the counter.

"Louis, right?" the curly haired girl asked, Louis noticed she was wearing a blue cap with a 'D' on it unlike the couple people he could make out in the back wearing red hats with the pizza logo.

Louis shot her a charming smiling, leaning his elbows on the counter he shifted forward, making Clementine take an awkward half step backwards. "I see my reputation proceeds me, you are Clementine correct?"

"Correct... um, yeah." Clementine looked at him with a smile, "I delivered to your house that one time. Violet talks about you a lot, showed me a lot of pictures of you two together. It's cool that you've been friends for so long."

"Yes, yes, Violet and I go waaaay back." Louis nodded, "She's a nice girl, but, let's be honest, she lacks finesse."

"Oh, Violet has plenty of finesse." Clementine said, trying to push the images of kissing Violet out of her mind as a red tinge arose in her cheeks, she shook her head slightly, "What can I do for you Louis? Are you having another party?"

"I'm growing tired of the party life. I feel like settling down, finding the 'one', ya know?" Louis looked hard into Clementine's eyes. The brunette nodded and he continued, "Someone to spend all my _time _and _money _on, ya know?"

Clementine raised an eyebrow at the boy, trying to be polite since he was a friend of Violet. "Um... yeah..."

"I just have _soooo _much money. Whatever girl I decide to be with would be well taken care of. I could buy her a mansion, she'd never have to pay bills, I would give her everything her heart desired!" Louis threw his arms in the air exaggeratedly before leaning on the counter again, gazing right into her eyes once more.

"Lucky girl." Clementine said, wondering how much longer this boy was going to hang around.

"Very lucky, the luckiest. I tend to be attracted to brunette, curly haired girls with amber eyes and caramel skin, do you know any girls like that, that are looking for a _very_ rich boyfriend?" Louis pushed himself onto the counter, sitting on it, gazing down on Clementine from his position.

"No... sorry." Clementine answered looking quizzically at the boy, Violet sure had some strange friends.

"That girl could be you... _if_ you wanted it to be." Louis smiled, what he thought was charmingly, and winked.

Clementine's eyes narrowed as realization struck, "I'm _dating_ your friend, your _best_ friend. She _adores_ you, are you _really_ coming on to me?" Clementine shook her head in disgust. "Louis, I-" She lowered her voice and stepped closer, "I'm pissed at you right now, so you better leave. I won't tell Violet. I don't want to break her heart, but I swear if you ever try anything like this again..." Clementine growled, unable to finish her thought as anger clouded her mind.

"Con-grat-u-lations!" Louis cheered, hopping down from the counter, leaving a confused but still angry Clementine staring at him with a furrowed brow. He slammed his palms on the counter, Clementine was staring at him so hard that she didn't even flinch. "Time for the lightning round, answer fast!" Clementine folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you like best about our Violet?" Louis asked.

"She's selfless and kind." Clementine answered, deciding to play along, but not removing the glare from her face.

"What's her favorite food?"

"Easy, chicken nuggets." Clementine rolled her eyes so well that he knew she had been spending too much time with Violet.

"Favorite color?"

"Orange." Clementine couldn't help but smile at the coincidence.

"What was the name of my childhood turtle that Violet _murdered_?"

Clementine put her hands on the counter, staring Louis right in the eye she answered, "Geoff."

Louis looked impressed but continued with his final question, "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Clementine said without thinking, when her mind caught up with her mouth she slapped her hands over it with a gasp. "I love her." She mumbled from behind her hands, and she realized it was true. She did love Violet. When she wasn't near her, she wanted to be. Just the sound of her voice brought her mood up, even the sound of her name rolling off her tongue made her smile.

"You passed!" Louis cheered, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"You can't tell her Louis, I have to tell her... when the time is right..." Clementine looked at him seriously.

"Of course, I won't, so long as you don't break her heart." Louis looked serious now as well. "Violet's like a sister to me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, not again. If you've earned her favor then you're lucky, she doesn't let just anyone in. She's worked hard for everything she has too. Earned it, worked hard for it, no thanks to her useless parents. If you do anything to to take advantage of her-emotionally, financially, physically, any of the 'ally's', I will make you regret it."

Clementine stood, frozen by the seriousness of his tone, equally surprised when he smiled suddenly.

"See you tomorrow, I'm headed to Violet's place now to help her pack up her stuff. We'll be getting a truck to bring it over nice and early tomorrow morning." Louis waved her off, walking backwards all the way to the doors, "Don't worry, I'm not going to give away your little secret." He said as he pushed the door open with his back and slipped out, walking to his car, happy with the way the conversation went.

It was early Sunday morning around midnight, Clementine had just gotten off work. There was something she needed to get done before she slept and she wasn't looking forward to it. She padded down the carpeted hallway and stood and stared at the door. The door to Lee's room. The room she actively avoided going into for almost three months now, but she couldn't avoid it any longer. Grabbing the cool metal knob with her left hand she twisted and pushed. The air caught in her lungs as she looked at the unchanged room. Though Duck had slept in there he had disturbed nothing but the bed.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked around, noticing the trinkets that lined his dresser, standing in the room, seeing his things like he had just gone off to work for the day, it was almost too much. Lee had raised her for the past 14 years. Loved her, cared for her and she never once called him dad. He didn't mind, he never asked her to call him that, but he had deserved it, he certainly filled the role. So much happiness and regret in one room, it was almost suffocating.

Taking a shaky breath Clementine grabbed her first card board box and began loading it full of Lee's clothes. Smelling the soft scent of his cologne as she pulled out his shirts.

Clementine went to the closet, the cologne smell was stronger here. Standing with her face pressed into it, she took a deep breath. If she closed her eyes she swore she could feel his arms pulling her into an embrace. Frowning she began to pull down Lee's dress shirts, stopping at his favorite blue one. She smiled sadly at it, feeling the fabric between her fingers, remembering how he had been wearing it the day they had met. Sighing she set it aside, it would be nice to keep a few things of his for memories sake, besides, AJ could have it when he was older.

As Clementine continued packing up boxes she would occasionally come across an item of significance that she would set aside to keep. By the morning she had the whole room dismantled and packed into boxes, she collected the few personal items she had saved, including Lee's watch and put them in her own closet. Thankfully Louis agreed to load the truck with all of Lee's things, after they unloaded Violet's, and take them to a donation center.

Going back into the hall she closed the door to Lee's room again, trapping the ghosts of the past behind it. Tiredly she walked back to her room, collapsing on her bed still in uniform, hat still on her head she fell asleep.

"Clem... Clementine..." Violet said, bending over to try and better see Clementine's face buried beneath the pile of blankets as if she were peering inside of a cave. "Wake up Clem, Louis is here with the truck, it's moving day!" Violet grinned as she pulled the covers off of her girlfriend, who squeezed her eyes tighter as the light of day caused discomfort even through her eyelids. "Did you sleep in your uniform... and your hat?" Violet asked with a chuckle.

"I hardly slept at all... I spent all night packing up Lee's room." Clementine grumbled into her pillow, hiding her face in it.

"I'm sorry," Violet frowned briefly, rubbing Clementine's shoulder, "Louis has the movers unloading the truck onto the yard, then they're going to load up Lee's room. Is everything ready?" Clementine nodded, still face down in her pillow. "I know this is hard for you. You can just stay in here and sleep, let us take care of it."

"No..." Clementine rolled over, sleepy look on her face as she stared up into Violet's kind eyes, "It's okay, this is happy day. I get to see you every day now." A smile took over Clementine's face as she scooted over on the bed, patting the spot in front of her.

Violet rolled her eyes but filled the spot, laying on the bed facing Clementine. "I'm assuming I should put all my stuff in Lee's room?"

"You can..." Clementine said, "but being in there this morning, packing it up... it still smells like him... it was all too much still. I don't know if I'd be able to go in and visit you if you stayed in there..."

"So maybe I should just put my stuff in your room, so you won't have to go anywhere to visit me anyway..." Violet said, starring up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. Her cheeks reddened at the idea of sharing a room, sharing a bed with Clementine.

"I would like that." Clementine whispered, sidling closer on the bed, pecking Violet on the lips. "You can store all your stuff in Lee's-in the uh, extra bedroom. Like your sofa." Clementine stood suddenly from the bed, walking around her room. "You can put your dresser here, and we can keep your bed and get rid of mine if you want. I know mine is kind of small." Clementine looked down at her full sized mattress.

"I like small..." Violet said quietly, turned onto her back so she could see Clementine, "Less room to spread out, more reason to cuddle."

Clementine chuckled as she climbed back on the bed, wrapping Violet in a hug and rolling over to pull her onto her chest. "That works for me." Clementine said as Violet laid her head on Clementine's shoulder, loving the warmth of the girl beneath her.

Louis cleared his throat from the doorway, Violet burned red as she extricated herself from Clementine's arms. "If you're not too _busy_, I need to know what we're loading up in the truck."

Violet rolled her eyes at Louis as she got up from the bed, straightening out her shirt as she stood. "I'll show you. Clem, really, you can get some sleep. I know you've got to be at work in a few hours."

"No, it's alright, I'll just change real fast and meet you out front." Clementine said, getting up from the bed and riffling through her dresser.

"Sounds good." Violet agreed, closing the door behind her as she left, hearing the click of a lock as she walked away.

By late afternoon all of Lee's things were packed onto the truck. AJ sat in the yard, sadly watching as they loaded the last box. Clementine noticed the sad look on his face as the truck drove away. She sat next to him on the grass, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"He's gone now." AJ said, "Like, really gone." There was a wisdom in his eyes that most eight year olds didn't have. He had seen more tragedy in his eight years than most adults had seen in their life time.

"Yeah... it feels real now..." Clementine frowned as AJ leaned his head onto her shoulder. "I saved a few of his things for you to keep. Just to remember him by."

"Thanks Clem..." AJ wrapped his arms around Clementine's waist in a hug, "I'm glad you're still here."

"Me too AJ..." Clementine sighed, nuzzling her face into his poofy hair. Her mind wandering to the impending adoption hearing. She held him a little bit tighter, wishing that if she held him tight enough that they could never take him away.

"Are you moving Ms. Everett?" An overly friendly voice drifted from the sidewalk. Clementine looked up to see Joan standing there with a fake smile plastered across her face, she was eyeing the moving truck.

"No ma'am." Clementine answered, standing up and knocking the stray pieces of grass from her shorts as she approached the woman. "We're moving Lee's things out and someone's moving in."

"Moving in?" Joan asked, raising an eyebrow, "We don't allow room renting in this neighborhood Ms. Everett, it goes against the HOA's code of conduct. This neighborhood is a family neighborhood. We find that renters bring in a... _lower _class of people."

"Oh, I'm not renting a room." Violet's voice came from behind, startling Clementine as she stood by her side. Behind Violet's back, hidden from Joan's view, she switched a ring from her right hand to the ring finger of her left hand before holding it out for Joan to see. "We're engaged." Clementine tried to not look utterly baffled at Violet's words, instead boldly leaning in to kiss Violet on the cheek as Joan watched.

Joan narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Congratulations to you both." She said, in her still fake happy voice as she continued her walk down the sidewalk.

"Thank you!" Clementine called out to her back, laughing when she was out of ear shot. "Violet, that was amazing! I've wanted to put that lady in her place so many times."

Violet joined along in the laughter, reaching down to switch her ring back, but Clementine took her hand before she could and intertwined their fingers, holding it up at face level and staring at Violet's hand. "I'm not hating how this looks. Mrs. Everett."

"Mrs. _Everett_? Who says I'm changing _my_ name?" Violet looked sternly at Clementine, only causing more laughter to fall from the brunette's lips.

"If you want me to have your children, then you _have_ to take my name." Clementine attempted to say seriously, but couldn't keep the her laughter down long enough to get it out.

Violet rolled her eyes, removing her hand from Clementine's and looking at her watch. "Don't you need to be leaving for work soon?" Clementine took Violet's hand once more, glancing at her watch before sprinting into the house.

"I have to shower and dress, I'm going to be late!" Violet could hear Clementine yell as the door slammed behind her.

"Married huh?" Louis smiled, walking up to her, watching AJ run into the house after Clementine.

Violet smiled dreamily at her left hand, it had been a joke, but she couldn't help but think about it being real one day. The thought made her smile as Louis snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Violet! Come in Violet!" Louis joked.

Violet snapped out of her fantasy of carrying Clementine over the threshold, content to just play house for now. "What is it Lou?"

"I'm going to head home if you don't need anymore help. Everything's where it belongs right?" Louis asked, smirking as Violet glanced down at her left ring finger again.

"Yes, everything is where it belongs." Violet shook her head, hugging Louis, "Thanks for all your help Lou. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what you'd do without me either." Louis winked, dodging a slap and running to his car.

Violet watched him pull away, turning to walk back into the house-_her_ house she opened the door, almost running into Clementine who was on her way out.

"Thanks for helping out with AJ, I really appreciate it Vi." Clementine said, holding Violet by the sides of her face and kissing her goodbye. "I have to get to work, I should be home by midnight. I'll see you tonight." Neither girl could stop the grin from spreading across their face as Clementine said it.

As soon as Clementine got off work, she would come home and Violet would be there waiting for her. The thought warmed her heart as she climbed into her old, beat up car and drove off down the road, waving goodbye to Violet who was still standing in the entryway.

At ten til midnight Clementine opened the front door, closing it quietly behind her. She looked around the living room. The tv was stuck on the Netflix "continue watching" screen. Silently she made her way to the couch, finding Violet asleep, half sitting up, slumped over to the side. She was wearing her glasses and a stack of papers sat on the coffee table in front of her. A red marker was open on the floor and Clementine smiled. Violet must have tried to stay awake for her, wanting to greet her as she got home from work on their first night living together.

Careful not to rouse her, Clementine clicked off the tv, capped the pen and set it on top of the stack of papers she had been grading. She gently removed Violet's glasses and put them on the coffee table near the stack. Clementine walked back to her bedroom, peeking in on AJ as she passed by, finding him sound asleep. She opened her bedroom door and pulled back the blankets, smiling at Violet's pillow that now sat beside her own.

Attentively Clementine went back to the couch and lifted Violet up in her arms. Her slender frame folded easily into her own as she carried her back to her bed-_their_ bed and laid her down, pulling the blankets up around her. Pleased that she had managed to move her without waking her up.

Clementine brushed her teeth in the adjoining bathroom, removed her hat and changed into a tank top and shorts. When she finished she stood at the side of the bed. Staring at Violet and the empty spot beside her. Part of her had to admit that she was hoping their first night together might be a little more... _fun_... but she wasn't disappointed as she crawled into the bed next to the blonde haired girl. Slowly she draped her arm around Violet's stomach, scooting closer as Violet sighed contentedly in her sleep. Clementine cuddled into Violet's side, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of Violet's beating heart.


	7. The Door

Violet groaned as her phone alarm went off. Blindly she reached out for it, confused when her hand met with air instead of a nightstand and phone. She felt her pocket, finding her phone residing there, she removed it and shut off the alarm. She stretched slightly, moving to sit up, only to be held down by a weight across her abdomen. Blinking she opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting, she glanced around. This was definitely not her bedroom. She remembered, she had moved in with Clementine. She spent the night before staying up late on the couch, grading papers. She had wanted to be awake when Clementine had gotten home from work but apparently she hadn't made it. That still didn't answer where she was now though because this definitely wasn't the couch.

Her eyes now fully adjusted she looked around the room, it was Clementine's room, she was in Clementine's bed. She looked to her side, finding a pile of blankets next to her and grinned. Shifting them around carefully she uncovered Clementine's head pressed into her side and her arm draped across her stomach. Violet sank back into her pillow, brushing the brunette curls out of Clementine's face as she slept. Trying to not wake her Violet attempted to slide sideways out of her grasp but the brunette held tighter, unwilling to relinquish her hold.

Violet smiled softly, gently shaking Clementine's bare shoulder, "Clem... Clementine... wake up!" Violet whisper yelled. Clementine's eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile over took her face as her eyes met Violet's.

"Good morning." Clementine smiled, hugging Violet tighter around the middle, her eyes drooping closed once more.

"Nooo... Clem, I have to get ready for work." Violet tried to sound serious but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"I'm sorry..." Clementine frowned, eyes still closed as she rolled over onto her back, releasing her grip on Violet. "Have a good day..."

Violet got up, wishing she could stay in bed, but hated taking sick days. She had a rowdy class at school and she didn't like to leave them with just any substitute, unless it really was an emergency. All the good ones taken in advance. She grabbed clothes from her dresser and went to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day.

Making sure she was silent she left the room and walked out into the kitchen, AJ was already up and dressed, sitting at the counter eating cereal.

"Morning Violet!" AJ said with a giggle at calling his teacher by her first name.

"Good morning AJ." Violet grinned, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. She moved over to the couch, her papers were stacked neatly with her pen and glasses carefully placed nearby. She smiled as she put all of it in her work bag. Blushing at the thought of Clementine seeing her sleeping, picking her up and moving her to the bedroom when she got home from work.

Violet shook the thought from her head as she opened the refrigerator, it was almost empty again she noted, they would need to go shopping soon. On the top shelf sat two brown paper bags, one labeled 'AJ' and the other 'Vi'. She opened hers curiously. Inside was a sandwich, a piece of sliced fruit, chips, a yogurt and a note. Violet removed the bags from the fridge and shut the door, pulling the note out, unable to wait to read what it said.

_'I hope it's not chicken nugget day and that you've had a great morning at work! Can't wait to see you when you get home 3 Clem'. _

The gesture sent Violet's heart soaring. Tempted again to take a sick day, to spend all day in bed with Clementine while AJ was off at school was almost too enticing to pass up. She had sub plans in her desk, always there in case of an emergency, she could do it... she was going to do it.

"It feels so weird to not be riding the bus in the morning!" AJ spoke up, putting his empty cereal bowl in the sink, the familiar screech of the bus could be heard from inside. Violet looked out the window, watching as children loaded the bus and it drove away. Violet sighed at the missed opportunity, she had no choice but to go into school now, being AJ's only means of transportation.

"Get your book bag and let's go." She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice, but it was no easy task.

As AJ gathered his things and got his shoes on, Violet went back to her and Clementine's shared room and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you after work. I've got AJ."

"thanks..." Clementine mumbled, eyes still closed, more asleep than not, "bye... love you..."

Violet froze, heart pounding in her chest, she stuttered, "Y-you what?"

"thanks... for taking care of AJ..." Clementine said, snuggling her face into her pillow now that Violet was no longer available for snuggles. Violet took a deep breath, hovering over the bed in shock. Maybe she had miss heard. But no. Clementine repeated it again, "I love you." Violet shook her head as she walked out of the room. Certainly she didn't mean it. She was just talking in her sleep. She probably thought she was talking to AJ or something... but what if she did mean it? Did Violet feel the same? Everything was happening so fast...

Violet was distracted all day at work, her mind constantly drawn back to Clementine and what she had said. Even as she drove home with AJ in the back seat talking non stop, her mind stayed fixated. What was she going to do when she saw Clementine again? Was she going to even remember what she had said. Should Violet say it back?

She pulled into the driveway, catching sight of Clementine working in the yard as she pulled into the two car garage, parking next to her beat up old car.

AJ jumped out and ran to greet his care giver. "Clem! I had a great day! I saw Tenn at recess again and we played together the whole time!"

"That's great AJ." Clementine wrapped him in a hug, kissing his forehead. "Did you finish your homework at school?"

"I did! Can I play video games now? Pleeeeaaase?" AJ begged.

"Of course," Clementine smiled, AJ started sprinting for the house, "but only for an hour!" She yelled after him as the door slammed closed. Clementine shook her head with a laugh, eyes landing on Violet. "Hey you."

Violet chuckled, all of her worries and unease drifting away as she was pierced by those golden eyes, sparkling like a precious gem in the sunlight. She knew, like some sort of revelation, that whether Clementine had meant her early morning sleep ramblings or not, that she loved her back. "Hello to you too." Violet greeted, grin spreading across her face, walking up to the brunette. Sweat was beaded on Clementine's brow and dirt was on her cheek but she was wearing a smile that could rival Violet's.

"Welcome home Ms. Adlon." Clementine smirked, pulling the work gloves off her hands and dropping them to the ground.

"Thank you Ms. Everett." Violet threw back as they stood a foot a part now, taking in one another's presence. "I love the sound of that, 'welcome home'." She admitted, reaching up to wipe some dirt away from Clementine's cheek. "I haven't felt like I've had a home in so long... ever really..."

"I'm sorry," Clementine frowned slightly, "I'm happy you've found your home with me though." Clementine leaned forward, pecking Violet on the lips.

"Is that all I get as a greeting?" Violet frowned now, jokingly.

"I'm all sweaty... do you really want this touching you?" Clementine gestured to her dirty, wet clothes.

"I'm not opposed to your sweaty body pressed against mine if that's what you're asking." Violet whispered, Clementine's face heated up. She swallowed hard, fumbling for what to say as Violet chuckled. "What are you doing out here anyway? Haven't you finished that _lady's_ chore list yet?"

Clementine glowered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper. "She keeps leaving me more and more requests. I don't know what she has against me but she's certainly got it out for me."

"Can I help?" Violet asked with sincerity in her voice.

"No, it's fine, I just need to cut the grass now and I'm done." Clementine picked her work gloves off the ground and dusted them on her stained shorts that she used for yard work.

"Okay, I'll start dinner then. It'll be ready by the time you're done."

"Violet... I appreciate everything you've done for me..." Clementine said as she gazed into Violet's eyes. The blonde's breath caught in her chest at the way Clementine was looking at her. She felt like the brunette had more to say. That she was going to confess her love right here in the yard in front of their home, but Clementine looked down at the grass, shuffling her feet slightly. "I... um... I really... I... I think you're the best... thanks..."

"Thanks Clem..." Violet said, somewhat disappointed, "I think you're the best too." She went back through the garage, gathering her work things before heading inside, leaving Clementine standing in the yard, kicking herself for not saying what she had wanted.

"Violet, that was amazing. I had no idea you were such a good cook." Clementine said, sticking the last bite into her mouth, chewing slowly, trying to savor it. AJ had finished his already and was attempting to lick every last morsel from the plate. Violet grinned appreciatively at the two.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've had a lot of practice. I've been cooking for myself since I was old enough to hold a pot." Violet stood from the table and started collecting dishes, only to have Clementine jump from her spot and take them from Violet's hands.

"You cooked, I'll clean, it's only fair." Clementine gathered the rest of the plates and utensils and carried them to the sink.

"I don't mind helping-" Violet started, but Clementine shook her head adamantly as she set the dishes in the sink, turned on the spot and guided Violet into the living room, nudging her onto the couch.

"I know you don't mind, but you deserve to rest for a while. I've got this." Clementine went back into the kitchen, telling AJ to go shower and get ready for bed as she stored the left overs and began loading the dish washer. Violet clicked on the tv, only half watching it as her eyes kept getting drawn back to the brunette who was busy in the kitchen. Watching as she gracefully moved around the kitchen, wiping counters and sweeping the floor.

After a while Clementine finished her cleaning and went to tuck AJ in bed. Violet could hear AJ's door close as Clementine came back into the living room. Finally collapsing next to Violet on the couch with an exaggerated exhale.

"Long day?" Violet chuckled, smiling as Clementine closed her eyes and sank into the soft cushions.

"Long day, long week, long month, long year..." Clementine sighed heavily, shaking her head slightly she opened her eyes and smiled at Violet. "I'm glad you're here." Clementine reached out and took Violet's hand into her own, pulling it up to her lips and kissing the back of it.

"So am I." Violet scooted closer on the cushion, taking her hand back so she could drape it over Clementine's shoulder, pulling her into her side. The brunette leaned her head onto Violet's shoulder.

The tv continued to play, more or less ignored as both girls were more caught up in the feel of the other beside them. They hadn't had a moment alone since their night at Violet's apartment. Just sitting next to each other on the couch set their insides aflame.

Clementine played distractedly with the hem of Violet's thin sweater. Fiddling with the bottom couple of buttons, running her fingers along the bottom edge, noticing as Violet's breathing became shallower as she watched. Watched as Clementine's hand pushed the fabric up just slightly enough so that the skin of her fingers were gently brushing against Violet's stomach. It sent shivers down the blonde's spine and she found herself arching slightly into the touch. Clementine's hand slipped completely beneath the fabric, earning a sharp inhale from Violet as she moved it up.

Clementine leaned over the short distance to peck Violet on the neck, placing short kisses all the way up until Violet couldn't stand the teasing anymore and closed the distance, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

As the kiss continued Clementine slid herself onto Violet's lap, straddling her waist. Violet's hands landed on her hips, urging her as close as possible. It took all of Clementine's force of will to pull her lips away from Violet's.

"Want to take this to our bedroom?" Clementine asked in a quiet, husky voice.

"Yes." Violet breathed out immediately, her quick answer had Clementine laughing lightly as she stood, taking Violet's hand and pulling her from the couch, interlacing their fingers as she lead the way to their bedroom.

Clementine yawned as she came back into the house after her graveyard shift. She kicked off her shoes and padded into the kitchen. She knew Violet would be getting up soon to get ready for school so she grabbed the tea kettle from the stove and filled it with water, turned on the back burner and set the kettle on top so that it would be ready for Violet when she woke up.

It was Tuesday and if Clementine remembered correctly, chicken nugget day was Wednesday. Tiredly she got out everything necessary to make both AJ and Violet a lunch and stuck everything back in the fridge once they were assembled.

As she walked back to the bedroom, dragging her feet along the carpet she remembered the night before. The thought brought a grin to her face even as her eyes were half lidded in exhaustion. Clementine had been intimate with people before, but something about last night felt different. Maybe it was because Violet was the first person she had ever been with that she loved. Maybe it was because their bodies were totally in sync, the perfect balance of give and take. Whatever it was there was definitely a spark between them that Clementine had never felt with anyone else.

Clementine opened her bedroom door and quietly removed her work clothes, putting on her pajamas in their place. With almost no energy to spare she collapsed onto the bed right as Violet's phone alarm rang, signalling the start of her day.

Violet yawned as she turned it off, rolling over to face Clementine. "Good morning." Clementine said with a yawn, hardly able to keep her eyes open any longer.

"Good night." Violet pressed a kiss to Clementine's forehead as her eye lids finally gave out, closing of their own accord. Smiling the blonde got out of bed and pulled the blankets snugly around Clementine's shoulders before getting ready for her day.

The next several days went much the same. Violet's day beginning just as Clementine's ended. Working around each other's schedules and having the time after school and before Clementine's graveyard shift to spend together.

Sunday afternoon Clementine woke up. The spot beside her was empty but she didn't want to get out of bed just yet. Afraid that this past week had all been an amazing dream and that as soon as she got out of bed it would dissipate in front of her. "Good morning!" AJ yelled, jumping onto the bed and rousing Clementine from her thoughts.

"Morning AJ, where's Vi?" Clementine asked as AJ laid beside her in Violet's usual spot. She closed her eyes as he spoke.

"It's lunch time but she's making breakfast food because she said you always have to sleep through the morning and you deserve a good breakfast for once."

"That's nice." Clementine smiled, enjoying laying in the warm bed on a Sunday afternoon, wishing Violet was laying beside her even though the smell of bacon wafting from down the hall had her salivating. Maybe they could snuggle _after_ they ate. "Your adoption hearing is coming up this week AJ. The house inspection is on Monday and the hearing is on Tuesday. If everything goes well, you'll officially be mine by the end of the week." The thought of having one less stress to deal with, not living in constant fear of having AJ taken away made her feel a little lighter.

"That'll be good Clem." AJ said, sounding distracted.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited than that kiddo." Clementine said, peeking out of one eye at AJ. When she saw him holding a cell phone up to his ear, both eyes snapped open. "AJ! What are you doing? Is that mine?" Clementine reached for the object, but AJ kept it close to his head, brow furrowed.

"Clem... who's Mah-ner-va?" AJ asked.

"AJ, is that Violet's phone?" Clementine sat up in bed and snatched the phone away from him. "What have I told you about messing with other people's phones?"

"It was flashing like it had a message and I was just curious... I'm sorry Clem." AJ frowned.

"Just... don't do it again." Clementine sighed, looking at the phone in her hand. "Minerva?"

"Yeah, it was a message from someone named Minerva." AJ said.

Clementine hated herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her, "What'd she say?"

AJ concentrated hard as he remembered, "She said that she loved seeing Violet last night, that she missed her and wanted to do it again real soon."

"Do it again, do what again?" Clementine asked now, heart thumping in her chest.

"I dunno." AJ shrugged.

Clementine stood from the bed, feeling jittery and nervous, "Go play in your room for a bit AJ."

"But-" AJ attempted to complain.

"No buts," Clementine said, harsher than she intended, "Just... go to your room okay?" AJ glared but stalked out of the bedroom and into his own.

Clementine paced anxiously around the bedroom holding Violet's phone in her hand. Violet was supposed to have been home with AJ last night while Clementine was working at the pizza place. Where had she gone? Did she leave AJ home alone? Who was Minerva?

Taking a shaky breath Clementine stepped out of the room and down the hall, coming out into the kitchen where Violet was cooking eggs. "Good afternoon sleepy head." Violet greeted as she saw Clementine.

Clementine held up Violet's phone, "Violet... who's Minerva?"

Violet's face dropped as she saw her phone in Clementine's hand. Stepping forward she held her hand out and Clementine placed it in her palm. Pushing a few buttons Violet held it up to her ear, frowning as she replayed the message.

"Did you listen to my message?" Violet asked, feeling like her privacy was violated.

"No..." Clementine sounded defensive, "AJ did..."

"Oh, that's much better." Violet said with a roll of her eyes.

"Who's Minerva?" Clementine repeated, stepping forward, hands on her hips, voice stern.

"I was going to talk to you about it after you woke up. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you." Violet glared back, both girls getting heated.

"So... you left AJ home alone and went out with some other woman, am I understanding this right?" Clementine fumed, she knew she wasn't being fair, she had left AJ home alone countless times while she worked at the pizzeria, but she always left him with a phone and list of emergency numbers.

"Clem, it-it wasn't like that!" Violet felt like she was being attacked, not being given a chance to explain herself.

"Then tell me what it _was_ like!" Clementine continued on, standing her ground even though she was internally yelling at herself to shut up and listen.

"Clem..." AJ's head poked out of the hallway, having heard their screams from his bedroom. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to Ms. Adlon's message. It's fine... I don't care who Minerva is..."

"Go to your room AJ!" Clementine yelled, causing the boy to cower as he backed out of the room.

Violet's heart dropped at the sight of AJ backing out of the hall, it was an expression she was all too familiar with. It felt like not that long ago that she was that child. Listening to her parents arguing from her bedroom. Covering her head with a pillow, crying herself to sleep as they screamed at each other through the night. "It's fine.. you know what... I'm just going to go... we both need to cool down." Violet moved the pan of eggs off the burner and walked to the hallway to slip on her shoes.

"You know where the door is, you didn't have any problem finding it last night." Clementine folded her arms over her chest, taking Violet's eagerness to leave as an admission of guilt. The smell of bacon lingered in the air, their happy breakfast lunch soured by the turn of events. Clementine stared at the pan, unwilling to meet Violet's eye as she left the house, closing the door behind her. 


	8. the Tear

As soon as the door shut behind Violet, Clementine slunk down against the kitchen cabinets and onto the ground. She cried into her knees, hands over her head as the warm tears trickled down her legs. The sound of Violet's car cranking up, tires on pavement as it backed out of the driveway. Backed out of her life. Everything was so going so perfectly and then Clementine had to go and make stupid accusations. She had no reason to not trust Violet.

"I'm such an idiot!" Clementine yelled in frustration, slamming her fist onto the tile flooring. Feeling the pain reverberating through her hand but not caring.

"D-did Ms. Adlon leave?" AJ asked timidly from the hallway.

"She did." Clementine said through her tears, holding back an angry sob as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Wiping at her face with the hem of her t-shirt as AJ hesitantly approached his big sister.

"I'm sorry I made her leave..." AJ frowned, crouching down beside her, tears running down his face now as well.

"Oh, no AJ, no." Clementine shook her head, pulling the boy onto her lap and hugging him tight. "It's not your fault at all AJ. I handled it all wrong. You did nothing wrong... well... maybe stop snooping on peoples phones, okay?" Clementine chuckled slightly as the tears rolling down her cheeks slowed.

"Okay..." AJ agreed, hugging back. "I promise."

"Thanks kiddo." Clementine smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Violet leaving though, was not your fault at all... That was your big sis being a big dummy."

"Maybe you should a-pol-uh-gize?" AJ said, face serious. Clementine raised an eyebrow at him. "It means say you're sorry. That's what you make me do if I do something wrong."

"I think you're right." Clementine hugged him tight one more time. "When did you get so smart?" AJ grinned, proud that he could help out his sister. She moved him gently from her lap and stood to grab her phone just as a knock came at the door. Clementine's face lit up. "Maybe that's Violet, maybe she came back." She hurried to the door and pulled it open eagerly, but it wasn't Violet. It was a large, dark haired man.

"My name is David Garcia. I work with the Department of Family and Child Services. Is Alvin Junior home?" The man asked in a no nonsense kind of voice. Towering above her he was able to easily look over Clementine's head and around the room behind her, spotting AJ peering at him from over the kitchen island.

"Yes... What is this about?" Clementine swiped hastily at her eyes with the back of her hand, knowing it was futile to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"There's been an anonymous report from a concerned neighbor. I'm afraid Alvin Junior must be removed from this foster home until we can complete a full investigation." David said, stepping intimidatingly forward into the home, Clementine stepped back.

"Removed? The home inspection is tomorrow... the adoption hearing is on Tuesday... I'm adopting him..." Clementine's mind raced, a mess of sporadic thoughts jumbled inside her head. Why now? When she was so close to the finish line...

"Postponed, pending on the results of the investigation." David's voice was cold as he spoke and his words sent a chill down Clementine's spine.

"Who reported me? And for what?" She demanded, putting herself between David and AJ.

"I'm afraid that's confidential information ma'am." David pulled out an official paper and handed it over to the brunette that was now taking quick, shallow breaths. "Please call this number if you have any further questions. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I have police officers sitting outside to assist if necessary."

Clementine stumbled back as David pushed himself further into the room. She glared hard at the back of his head. She was tired of people forcing their way into her house, first Joan, now- Joan... had Joan said something to DFACS... lied to them to get AJ taken away? She knew the woman seemed to hate her for some unexplained reason but to do something like this was beyond low.

"You're coming with me kid, get your shoes on, let's go." David looked pointedly at AJ, who finally came out from behind the kitchen counter only to run into Clementine's arms. She crouched down so that her arms could fully encompass him.

"I don't wanna go Clem!" AJ cried into her shirt.

"You get him to leave or I get him to leave." David gave Clementine a hard look.

"Just let me say goodbye." Clementine looked up at the man pleadingly.

"Fine." He grunted, turning away as the two hugged.

"I love you goofball." Clementine smiled, trying to be strong but unable to stop the tears leaking from her own eyes as she wiped some away from the smaller boy's cheek. "Be strong for me okay? I'll get you back. Just... be strong."

"I'll be strong Clem." AJ sniffled, standing up straight, a brave look on his face despite his watery eyes. He turned from his guardian and walked up to David. The older man nodded at the younger boy and then looked back at Clementine.

"This is really for the best. You're young. You can't take care of him alone. He deserves a real chance at life. A nice family could adopt him if you weren't selfishly holding him back." David turned and led AJ outside to his car.

Clementine continued to watch, heart already cracked from her argument with Violet now shattering within her chest. Her chest felt tight, it was hard to breath but she stood strong in the doorway as AJ got into the car. She watched unwavering, dead inside, as the boy rolled down the window to wave goodbye. Her gaze never faltering as the car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, out of sight. She closed the door with a shaking hand. Standing just in the entryway she attempted to breath but all that came out was a sob. The weight of what just happened crushing down on her like an unbearable load.

What would Lee think if he knew that she had allowed AJ to be taken away from her? Away from his home? She didn't even need to ask, she knew he would be disappointed, so disappointed. She took a trembling step forward. She had let Lee down, she had let AJ down, she had let Violet down and she had let herself down. She collapsed on her knees in the middle of the living room. What was the point of fighting if everything kept getting taken away from her? She thought she had hit rock bottom before Violet was brought into her life. Every day was a struggle, barely able to keep her head above water but things had gotten better, so much better. Only to get worse than they had ever been.

Cries overtook her and she accepted it, slumping onto the ground and pulling herself into the fetal position as she cried, unable to fight the tears any longer. David was probably right, AJ was better off with a new family. He could have a mom and a dad, siblings... he would be happier. But where did that leave Clementine?

"She didn't even let me explain!" Violet threw a shot to the back of her throat, trying to not let the strong drink touch her tongue, finishing it quick and reaching for the bottle as Louis made a grab for it.

Louis sighed as she got to it first and poured herself another drink. "So you've told me... about a hundred times already. What you haven't told me is... _why _were you with Minerva?"

"Do you know how people go to high school reunions... _just_ because they want to rub their successful lives in people's faces? Especially the people that bullied them and are now losers themselves?" Violet finished her drink and poured another before Louis could stop her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that..." Louis took his chance and grabbed the mostly empty bottle, moving it off of the kitchen table in his basement apartment. "What's your point? And could you please take it easy on the booze? I thought you never drank on a school night..." Louis said as he sat back down next to his long time friend. Violet shot him a glare that had him holding up his hands defensively.

"Minerva called me... She wanted to meet up for drinks." Violet started to explain, looking around for the bottle that Louis had moved as she did, "I agreed because I've never been happier." Violet grabbed Louis by the neck of his shirt and leaned in, he grimaced as the smell of alcohol hit him in the face. "I've never been happier Louis and I wanted to rub it in her tall, freckled, blue-eyed face. I was so miserable with her..."

Louis removed her hands from his shirt and pushed her lightly back into her chair. "Trust me, I remember." He said as he attempted to straighten out his shirt collar.

"Part of me just really wanted to rub it in her face. I wanted her to see how happy I was without her. I've got a good job, an amazing girlfriend, things couldn't be better... well, things couldn't have been better... before the fight... now... ugh..." Violet dropped her head onto the table and covered it with her hands. "I need to go apologize..."

Louis watched as she picked up her phone and called Clementine, it rang and rang. Violet hung up when it got to voicemail. She wanted to apologize to Clementine, not to some robotic machine. Violet stood on wobbly legs repeating, "I need to go apologize."

"Vi..." Louis shook his head, "Vi, Vi, Vi... you are not going anywhere in your condition tonight and you might as well take the day off work tomorrow too. I can already tell you that you are _not _going to want to be around a bunch of screaming children." Louis stood up and wrapped an arm around Violet, stabilizing her while they walked to the guest bedroom.

"Fine." Violet groaned, "I'll apologize tomorrow."

"Here's what I think you should do..." Louis held his hands out in front of Violet, urging her to listen, "You wait for _her_ to apologize to _you_."

"No." Violet shook her head, tipping over unsteadily as she did. "If I didn't meet with Minerva, we would have never fought in the first place."

"But Clementine didn't even know who Minerva was. She had no right to assume anything, her kid snooped on your phone. I'm not saying you shouldn't apologize..." Louis waved his hand in the air, "just... let her apologize first. You always throw everything into your relationships Vi, let somebody else take the initiative for once."

"I don't know..." Violet sighed, laying down on the guest bed. "I'll think about it."

Violet had taken a sick day on Monday, spending the day hung over and feeling awful. She cursed herself for drinking so much, how much would she of rather taken a sick day and spent it with Clementine, instead of in bed, alone, with a headache.

It was Tuesday now. For better or worse Violet was trying to take Louis's advice. She hadn't called Clementine a single time, it took all the self control she had, but she had done it. The only problem was that Clementine hadn't called her either. Two days since the fight and neither of them had spoken to one another. It made Violet feel sick to her stomach and she wasn't even hung over anymore.

Violet sat at her desk, watching as children filtered into the classroom, sitting at their desks, talking quietly with one another as they started their morning work. She adjusted her glasses and looked around the room as the bell rang, indicating the start of class. AJ wasn't here. His absence worried the blonde. Was he simply sick or did something happen to him or them.

Tapping her fingers nervously on her desk she glanced at her silenced phone to make sure she hadn't missed a call from Clementine in the last 5 minutes. Her calendar caught her eye.

_ADOPTION HEARING _was written out in bold text for this afternoon. Violet had forgotten that she had promised to go with them right after school. Clementine had said she was too nervous to drive herself. Violet hoped that everything had gone well with the house inspection yesterday. Cursing herself for not being there for the brunette when she needed her, knowing how anxious she was about something not working out. Thinking that was probably the reason she hadn't gotten a phone call, Clementine was probably too distracted with all of that to worry about their silly argument now.

Violet groaned in frustration at her own short-sightedness. So caught up in her self that she forgot about what was really important. Way more important than a dumb misunderstanding. She pulled her phone even though it was during work hours and called Clementine. It went straight to voicemail.

Clementine was probably just sleeping after her graveyard shift, nothing to worry about and AJ probably just missed the bus, but she couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.

She took a deep breath and fighting against the gut feeling she had, she began teaching the students in her class. Part of her wanted to run home... if it was even her home to run to anymore... it would be silly to take a sick day just to set her mind at ease... right? No, it was best to wait until after school. Then she would go straight home and apologize, and be able to drive them all to the adoption hearing. They could go out to eat afterwards to celebrate, everything was going to be fine.

Violet clenched the steering wheel tight, knuckles white as she sped through the streets faster than was wise. She parked in the driveway, not even wanting to take the time to open the garage she rushed to the front door and knocked as she fumbled with her key ring to find the right one.

She expected AJ to rush to the door, but no footsteps were heard from inside. She managed to get the correct key in the lock, twisting and pushing the door open she was met with silence.

"AJ? Clem?" Violet called out, but no one came to greet her. Violet walked hesitantly into the living room. Maybe she had missed them. Maybe they weren't expecting her to come and went to the hearing without her.

As she approached the kitchen she took note of the pan of uneaten eggs sitting on the stove and her chest tightened. It looked like the same eggs she had cooked days ago, but that couldn't be right. As busy as Clementine was, she kept a fairly neat house, but as Violet looked around she saw a platter of untouched bacon and a stack of pancakes sitting untouched on the counter. Unmistakably the breakfast she had made on Sunday. Even more unmistakable as a few bugs flew around enjoying the abandoned meal.

"CLEM! AJ!" Violet called out again, sick with worry now. Violet ran to the door that led into the garage, pulling it open she saw Clementine's beat up car sitting right in front of her. They couldn't have gone to the hearing but where were they? She shut the door and ran into the hallway. Glancing in AJ's room as she passed, finding it empty she hurried to Clementine's bedroom. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she opened the door, grateful it wasn't locked.

A familiar pile of blankets met her sight and relief washed over the blonde. "Clementine, I was so worried." Violet didn't even care if she was sleeping, she pulled the blankets off, heart sinking once more at the sight.

Clementine was curled up on her side, tear stains on her sheets and pillow. Hair a mess, wearing the same pajamas Violet remember her wearing on Sunday. Bloodshot and swollen eyes opened slowly, almost painfully to look into Violet's face.

"Clem..." Violet's chest ached as she sat on the bed, taking Clementine's hand and holding it between her own, she wanted to apologize, to make everything better but she sensed that something more was wrong than their previous tiff. "Where's AJ?" She asked, hoping he was out with Duck, that everything was fine, that Clementine had only been upset that Violet had left.

"They took him away..." Clementine's spoke with a dry, strained voice.

Violet exhaled as her unformed fear took shape, "Who took him Clem?"

"Child Services." Her voice cracked as she spoke, fresh tears making their way down her cheek, dampening her pillow once more.

Violet had so many questions, but was quiet for a moment. The brunette didn't need to be bombarded with questions right now. Violet rubbed Clementine's back as she cried for a minute, internally berating herself for not being here. She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed behind the brunette. She wrapped an arm around Clementine and pulled her back securely into her chest. "I'm so sorry Clem." Clementine placed her hand over Violet's, taking comfort in her presence as she attempted to slow her tears.

Violet stayed silent except for some quiet 'shhh's' as Clementine's cries finally subsided. She wasn't sure how long they had laid there on that bed, it could have been hours, before Clementine rolled over and faced Violet.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, that I didn't trust you. I don't even care who Minerva is. I'm just glad you're here. Can you ever forgive me?" Clementine said while sniffling, looking earnestly into Violet's eyes.

Violet had never seen someone look so broken down before. Her usual caramel skin was now red and blotchy. Violet could see the pain in her puffy eyes now that she faced her. "Of course I forgive you Clem, I'm sorry for not telling you before I met up with her. I was gone for less than an hour. We met for drinks, she was an ex, yes, but I just wanted to show her happy I was. How far I've come since we were together. Show her a picture of my super attractive girlfriend just to rub it in her face." Violet smiled in success as Clementine chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I'm sure I look beautiful right now."

"You do. That's how beautiful you are." Violet kissed her on the forehead. "So, that was our first fight... we'll do better next time."

"I'll not jump to conclusions any more, I promise." Clementine said, embarrassed of her behavior.

"And I'll let you know _before_ I meet up with my exes." Violet laughed as Clementine attempted to roll her tired eyes. "Now. AJ, what's going on?"

"The said I'm under investigation, I think that-" Clementine swore, "Joan, turned me in for some stupid thing... I need him back Violet..."

"Clem, we'll get him back. We're not going to take this without a fight. I'll give a testimony as his teacher. I'll do whatever I need to do, okay?" Clementine nodded slightly, "We just have to keep moving forward, we can handle this, okay?" Clementine nodded again. "I'll drive down to the office and talk to someone myself if I have to. But first things first... when's the last time you ate?"

"...since they took AJ..." Clementine admitted quietly, Violet sighed, even angrier at herself for leaving and not coming back sooner.

"I'm making you dinner and then we're going to call Child Services and find someone that can tell us what's going on." Violet stood from the bed after pressing a kiss on Clementine's cheek. The brunette smiled at Violet's strength, feeling hope for the first time in days.


	9. the Ring

"Violet... that was amazing..." Clementine said, smiling sheepishly at the blonde.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of practice getting what I want." Violet winked.

"Well you're very good at it." Clementine leaned over kissing Violet sweetly on the lips.

Violet's cheeks reddened. "Thank you..."

"No, thank _you_." Clementine grinned, reaching up and running her finger along the side of Violet's glasses. "I'm glad you wore your glasses."

"I had too, I wouldn't have been able to see without them." Violet chuckled, pushing them up the bridge of her nose, "If you ever need me to make a call for you again, let me know, I'm happy to do it." Violet set down her pen that she was using to take notes.

Clementine leaned over the kitchen island and kissed Violet on the lips again, overwhelmed with relief. Violet had called Child Services in order to get information on AJ and was successful. She was forced to talk to machines before a human was finally put on the line, transferred countless times, put on hold longer than had to be necessary but she was finally able to talk to someone who could give her the information that she needed.

"I wrote down all the details right here." Violet pointed at the piece of paper in front of her. "You heard most of it already though. The inspection is Friday, the trial date is on Monday. As long as everything goes well at the inspection and as long as you have all these documents," Violet pointed to the list she had written down, "everything should go smoothly and AJ will be back home where he belongs by Monday, for good this time."

Clementine's grinning face slowly faded as her eyes glanced down the list. "Insurance card for child and... caregiver..." Clementine read off in a flat voice. "Why does it matter if I have insurance or not?" She asked, frustration rising. "AJ's covered, isn't that all that matters?"

"Clem, you don't have insurance?" Violet raised her eyebrows, "It's technically illegal to not have insurance, you'll be fined."

Clementine leaned her elbows on the counter, sighing heavily, "I can't afford it. The fine is cheaper than getting insurance..."

"What would happen to AJ if something happened to you?" Violet placed her hands on top of Clementine's that were resting flat on the counter, "You have to take care of yourself so that you can take care of AJ."

"I guess I could sell my car..." Clementine furrowed her brow, staring down at the paper again, rereading Violet's elegant hand writing, "That would get me enough money to get me through the adoption hearing at least... The grocery store and pizzeria aren't too far away, I could probably walk if I left early enough..."

Violet watched as Clementine's eyes darted around, a visible representation of her racing mind. While the brunette was deep in thought, Violet looked down at her hand on top of Clementine's. The ring that she had switched to her left ring finger to mess with Joan, glinted in the kitchen lighting. It felt so natural there that she had forgotten to switch it back.

A crazy idea crossed her mind, so crazy that she thought Clementine might tell her to leave, but it was worth the risk. Violet cleared her throat, Clementine snapped out of her thoughts and looked Violet in the eye, once those amber eyes were locked onto her own she couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth, "Marry me." It came out as less of a question and more of a statement, but Clementine's jaw dropped all the same. Violet rushed to explain herself, "Hear me out. I have great insurance through the school system, it's super cheap to add a spouse. Let's do it. Let's get married."

Clementine floundered, taken aback by the offer and unsure what to say. "Violet.. I-I don't know... getting married... that's serious..."

"I'm serious." Violet held tighter to the hands beneath hers, "I- um, I-" Violet turned red as she struggled to get the words out. "I- I really care about you Clementine... Let me help you." She cursed herself, those were not the words that she had wanted to say.

"I... care about you too Vi, but..." Clementine looked conflicted as she stared down at the ring on Violet's finger, "When I get married, I want to get married for... _other_ reasons, not for insurance." Clementine slipped her hands out from underneath Violet's, thinking up an excuse to leave the room, "I need to plug my phone in and listen to my messages... Duck's probably worried, I was a bit of a mess when I showed up to work on Sunday, he told me to go straight home and I missed my graveyard shift last night... my manager's going to be pissed at me for not calling in..."

Violet was kicking herself again. Why couldn't she just say those three simple words. She believed them, she felt them, she was almost positive that Clementine felt them too but cowardice overtook her. She slumped her shoulders as she walked to the kitchen counter, throwing away the old food and cleaning up the area while Clementine listened to her messages and charged her phone.

When Violet had finished sweeping, Clementine poked her head out from the hallway. "I'm going to shower and then I have to get ready for work."

"Are you sure you should be going in today? Don't you think you should get some rest?" Violet asked, worry shining through as she spoke.

"If I don't go in, they might fire me for not showing up yesterday. I talked to my manager, he wasn't happy. I really need this job and the distraction." Clementine said, Violet nodded, not pointing out the bags under her girlfriend's eyes but simply watching as Clementine headed towards the bathroom to shower, busying herself with making a cup of coffee for the brunette instead.

When Clementine came out of the hallway, her hair tied back, wearing her hat, work polo and khaki's, Violet smiled. "You look refreshed."

"I am." Clementine said, unable to keep the grin off her face as Violet held a mug of warm coffee out to her. "Thank you Vi." Clementine sat down at a stool by the island, sipping cautiously at the hot liquid.

"How long before you have to leave?" Violet asked, coming up behind Clementine, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders, feeling how tense they were she began to rub them firm but gentle.

"Um..." Clementine looked at the clock on the microwave, "20 minutes." She answered, her eyes drooped closed at the feel of Violet's soft hands steadily kneading the tension away. "You... you don't have to do that Vi..."

"No... but I want to." Violet leaned in and kissed the back of Clementine's hat.

"You do too much for me already," Clementine sighed, setting down the mug she leaned gratefully into her touch.

"I know you would do the same for me if I were going through a hard time." Violet said as she moved her fingers up to massage Clementine's neck.

Clementine 'mhmm'd' as she slowly relaxed under the blonde's touch. Violet continued in silence, noticing as Clementine's coffee went untouched and her head lulled slightly to the side.

"Clem?" Violet said when it was time for Clementine to head to work. The brunette 'Hmm'd' her response. "Time to leave... unless you want to call in sick?"

"No... I need to go in..." Clementine mumbled, but didn't move from her spot. Violet giggled, but rubbed her hand on Clementine's back in a circle.

"Then up you go." Violet smiled as Clementine sluggishly stood from her spot. She picked up her forgotten coffee cup and gulped it down, cringing at how cold it had gotten but swallowing it anyway.

"Thanks Vi." Clementine wrapped her arms heavily around Violet's shoulders, Violet's arms slipped around Clementine's waist, afraid if she didn't that Clementine might slump right onto the floor into a puddle. "One day I'll give you everything you deserve and more." Clementine kissed the side of her neck, pulling away reluctantly to put on her shoes and head off to work.

"The inspection went _very_ well. Everything seems in order. We'll see you at the hearing on Monday. I'm not supposed to say anything," The social worker whispered now, "but as long as you have all your paperwork ready to go. I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be leaving that hearing with your _son_. Have a good day ma'am."

"Th-thank you." Clementine shook her hand gratefully, letting out a sigh of relief she waved awkwardly as the lady got into her car and drove off. All Clementine could think was how happy she was that it wasn't David Garcia that came. It had gone well, almost so well it felt like a dream. She pinched her own arm, unable to believe that things seemed to be going in her favor again but as she winced in pain, Violet's car pulled into the driveway. Clementine stood in the open doorway still, glancing at her watch. It was barely lunch time, what was Violet doing home so early?

"Vi, what are you doing here?" Clementine asked as the blonde climbed out of the car and walked quickly towards Clementine.

"Did I miss the inspection?" Violet asked worriedly. "I wanted to be here for it- for you."

"You did," Clementine said, talking faster as Violet frowned. "It went great though. So great." Clementine knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but she couldn't help herself as Violet hugged her tight, pressing her face into her neck as she did.

"I took a half day so I could be here. I'm sorry I missed it." Violet said into Clementine's neck, her warm breath tickling her lightly.

Clementine giggled slightly at the feeling, "It's fine, I'm glad you're here now." Clementine took Violet by the hand and led her into the house. "It's too quiet in here... I can't wait to have AJ back..." She said as she pulled Violet through the living room, down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Violet raised an eyebrow in question, eyeing the brunette in front of her. "I need to get some sleep before work... would you-um..." Clementine scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed at her request, "would you stay with me until I fall asleep? You don't have too... it's, we never get to just... lay next to each other in bed..."

"Of course I will Clem." Violet smiled softly as Clementine pulled off her her blouse, revealing a white under shirt. Violet's heart began to race as Clementine unbuttoned her pants, pushing them past her hips before gravity pulled them to the floor. Violet tried unsuccessfully not to stare as Clementine put on a pair of shorts and crawled into the bed motioning for Violet to join her.

Clementine laughed as Violet stood, mildly flustered for a moment before removing her shoes and glasses and laying in the bed next to Clementine. They laid on their sides, facing each other, silent for a few minutes. Violet playing with her ring still on her left hand as she watched Clementine's tired eyes bore into her own, surprised that her eyelids hadn't closed of their own volition yet.

Violet took a deep breath, knowing in her heart what she wanted to do, trying to find the courage to do it. "Before you go to sleep... I just want to tell you something." Violet started, still fiddling with the ring, Clementine opened her mouth as if to interrupt but Violet stopped her, "Please, this is hard for me... let me finish before you say anything... okay?" Clementine closed her mouth and nodded.

"I have a hard time expressing my feelings. I never once remember my parents telling me that they loved me... I was so eager to love and be loved that if anyone showed the slightest interest toward me I thought I was in love... After a while I gave up on relationships. I wanted to focus on myself, on loving myself..." Violet wanted to look anywhere but at the amber eyed girl in front of her but she couldn't look away. She could tell that Clementine wanted to interrupt but she didn't.

"I'm more confident now, I know who I am and what I want. I can tell the difference between infatuation and love and... Clementine... I _love_ you." Violet bit her lip nervously at her confession. She twisted her ring off, and held it in front of the brunette who looked too shocked to say anything now if she wanted to. "I know this is fast, but I haven't stopped thinking about it all week and the more I think about it, the less crazy it seems. I thought it would make me feel scared or anxious or excited but it only makes me feel happy... peaceful. Clementine, will you marry me?"

Violet could see tears welling up in Clementine's eyes as she stared at the ring, Violet cleared her throat, nervous now as she awaited an answer, "I-um... that's it... that's all I wanted to say..." She clarified, making sure Clementine knew she was done with her speech.

"I love you too Vi." Clementine smiled a watery smile as a happy tear trailed down her cheek, Violet exhaled in relief, she loved her back, that was a good sign, now she was just waiting for her answer. "I wish we had time to do this right... to date and flirt... We went from first date to marriage proposal in one month... That's crazy right?" Clementine shook her head slightly, Violet still holding onto the ring, waiting for a response, heart pounding harder in her chest the longer it took. "That sums up my life lately though... I wish we could have met when I wasn't such a mess, before things had fallen apart... Thank you for helping me pick up the pieces. I'll make it up to you someday, I'll be the best wife ever. I swear."

Violet's eyes widened, hand quivering slightly as she clutched onto the ring, "Does that mean? W-will you?"

"Yes Violet, I'll marry you." Clementine pushed a strand of hair from Violet's face and pressed their lips firmly together. "I love you." She almost giggled as she said it, finally able to say it out loud instead of in her dreams made her feel light and giddy.

Violet grinned, hand still shaking as she slipped the ring onto Clementine's finger, grateful that it was a perfect fit.

The next day was Saturday, as soon as the courthouse opened, Clementine and Violet walked hand and hand through it's doors. Clementine wore a white sleeveless sundress that she had in her closet, Violet wore grey slacks and black button up shirt.

They stopped after they were a few steps inside. Violet took both of Clementine's hands into her own and looked into her eyes, they looked bright and clear, "I just want to make sure, before we follow through, are you sure you want this? I can give you money to pay for your insurance, we don't _have_ to get married."

"I want to." Clementine beamed, heart fuller than it had ever been as she looked into Violet's green eyes and saw nothing but love reflected in them. "It feels right." They both leaned forward at the same time, lips meeting in a delicate kiss, full of love.

"Let's go then." Violet grinned as she released one of Clementine's hand, continuing to walk inside. Heading first to obtain a marriage license. After the necessary paper work was completed they stood outside of the marriage hall with several other couples.

Clementine looked around anxiously, "It's almost our turn, where are Duck and Louis? They said they'd be our witnesses..."

Violet looked at her watch, "It's not quite noon, we told them to meet us here then. I'm sure they'll be here." Violet stroked Clementine's cheek with her thumb. "They'll be here." As if on cue, both Duck and Louis walked down the hallway toward the girls. Louis was dressed in a black tux with a bow tie, cummerbund, shiny dress shoes, the works. While Duck wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"I said dress casual." Violet shook her head at Louis as she looked him up and down.

Louis adjusted his coat, "You said dress casual for the wedding, this is my casual wedding outfit."

Clementine hugged Duck, "Thanks for coming on such short notice." Duck took Clementine by the elbow and led her a short distance away from Violet and Louis.

"Of course Clem." Duck looked to make sure no one could over hear them, "I wanted to make sure this isn't about money. I know I bailed on ya before and I feel awful about it." Duck scratched at the back of his neck. "If you need help paying rent or what not, I can help you out for a while."

Clementine hugged Duck again, "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Especially these past few months, but I promise you, I wouldn't do this if I didn't love her." Duck pulled back from the embrace and looked into each of Clementine's eyes, trying to read her expression.

"Alright, let's have ourselves a wedding then." Duck threw his arm around Clementine's shoulder and walked with her back to the group. Violet looking curiously between the two.

"You better be good to her, ya hear me?" Duck said, mock threateningly to Violet, "She's practically my sister, and I look out for family."

"You don't have to worry." Violet looked at Duck seriously, "I'm in this, all the way."

The doors opened in front of them. "Adlon and Everett?" the voice called out. The group stepped forward and the woman led them into the small court room, the door closing behind them.

"If the bride will stand here." The woman gestured for Clementine to stand near a small podium. "And the groom will stand right here." When no one moved, merely looking awkwardly at one another, the woman grabbed Louis by the hand and pulled him into position.

"Oh-um... I-" Louis stuttered as he was pushed in front of Clementine. "It's actually, I'm not-" Louis stepped to the side, receiving a death glare from Violet. "It's um, these two lovely ladies getting married, not me."

"I am so sorry!" The woman apologized, looking genuinely embarrassed, "It's just, he's in a tux... and... I'm sorry!" She flushed red as Violet took her place in front of Clementine.

"I told you to dress _casual._" Violet grumbled so that Louis was the only one who could hear.

"I'm sorry!" He whined, but Violet couldn't stay angry long as she felt Clementine take her hands. Pulling one up to her lips and kissing the back of it gently. Violet's expression softened immediately. Eyes drawn to Clementine's tight curls, hanging loose around her head.

A woman in business attire walked into the room, talked briefly to the other woman and stood in front of the podium, close to Clementine and Violet. She gave them both and encouraging smile as Louis pulled out his phone, taking video and snapping pictures. The woman gave a short speech on love and partnership before looking between both the girls.

"And now, what you both came here for." the officiant smiled, "Do you Violet Adlon take Clementine Everett to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Violet said so quickly she almost cut off the woman's final words. The corner of Clementine's lip rose up in amusement.

"And do you Clementine Everett take Violet Adlon to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Clementine smiled at Violet as she said it.

"I now pronounce you legally wed. You may kiss-" the officiant began, but Clementine had already thrown her arms around Violet's shoulders, kissing her lips as Violet stood, eyes wide in shock, cheeks red as Clementine pulled away. Louis chuckling as he continued to film and take pictures.

"Congratulations!" The woman that had led them in said, she got Louis and Duck to sign as witnesses before she led them out.

They walked out into the now crowded corridor, making their way outside as a group, smiles on everyone's faces. Violet intertwined her fingers with Clementine's, unwilling to let go as Louis insisted on taking countless pictures of the two, including a few selfies of the entire group.

When a black stretch limo pulled up, Louis grinned, "Your carriage has arrived."

"But Louis, we drove here." Violet looked at the car in shock as a man stepped out of the front and opened the back door in waiting.

"I'll have one of my guys drop it off at the hotel." Louis shrugged. Duck was walking around the limo, looking inside it curiously.

"The hotel?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't think you were going to spend your honey moon in your boring old house did you?" Louis smiled as he pushed the two girls towards the limo.

"I-I didn't bring a change of clothes." Clementine looked down at her dress.

"Are you going to need clothes?" Louis waggled his eyebrows and Violet punched him hard on the arm. "Ow, sorry, here." He handed Violet a card, "That has 500 dollars on it, should be enough for a nice dinner and breakfast at the hotel and you can buy clothes if you so desire. Consider it my wedding gift to you."

Violet hugged Louis tight, "Thanks Lou, really."

"Don't mention it, get out of here you two crazy kids." Louis ushered them into the limo and watched as it drove away.

"That sure was nice..." Duck patted Louis on the shoulder.

"I do what I can for Violet, she won't usually take anything from me, she's so stubborn. So I try and fit things in when I can." Louis shrugged, waving goodbye and they each went their separate ways.

"Violet... that was amazing..."


	10. the Moon

Parent-Teacher Conference

the Moon

Published (3270 Words)

the Moon

Violet and Clementine laid in the king sized bed of their luxurious honeymoon suite. Despite having plenty of room to spread out, they took up very little space. Preferring to lay closely, legs and arms entangled, warm bodies pressed together. Wedding clothes left crumpled and forgotten on the floor as the women snuggled closely together under the thin sheet.

"_Amazing_?" Violet chuckled, "You've been using that word a lot lately."

"Because it describes everything you do so well." Clementine nuzzled into the crook of Violet's neck. "Your cooking? Amazing." She punctuated her statement by kissing Violet on the neck, "Your phone call expertise? Amazing." a kiss on the cheek, "Your... um... coitus... skills...? A-ma-zing." Clementine leaned up on her elbow facing Violet so she could kiss her on the lips.

"Coitus?" Violet smirked as Clementine pulled away.

"It started with a 'C'." Clementine shrugged. "Besides all of that you're caring, compassionate, considerate, capable, _crazy_ amazing... and... and... _waaay_ too good for me..." Clementine sighed as she fell back on the bed.

Violet frowned as she turned to face Clementine. "Don't." Violet stroked the curls from Clementine's face. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Clementine stared up at the ceiling of their hotel room, it was white and vaulted with square, maze like designs that she traced with her eyes.

"Because it's not true." It was Violet's turn to lean forward and and kiss Clementine on the neck, "You're a hard worker," she kissed her cheek, "You love more completely than anyone I've ever met," she kissed Clementine on the lips, drawing it out before moving back as little as possible. "And you never give up. _You_ Clementine, are amazing."

Clementine wrapped Violet in a tight embrace. "I couldn't have asked for a better wife. I love you."

Uncontrollable smiles crossed both of their faces at the word 'wife'. "I love you too... We're married." Violet said, a hint of disbelief in her voice. "You're my wife." They separated from the hug, laying on their backs, side by side, staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

"I am," Clementine picked up Violet's left hand, massaging it between her own as she looked at it. "and _you're_ my wife... and _you_ need a ring..."

"I don't need one." Violet shook her head, glancing over at Clementine.

"I want you to have one. I don't want anyone thinking that this gorgeous, amazing woman is available." Clementine kissed the back of her hand and Violet blushed, "Who knows? Some parent could try and hit on you at your next parent-teacher conference?"

"Let them try." Violet squeezed onto Clementine's hand. "I already have the perfect woman. Who could top that?"

Clementine merely 'hmm'd' as she stared outside. It was late or really early depending on how you looked at it. The window was open in their room on the top floor. Lights from buildings twinkled below them, stars barely visible above with city glowing beneath. Violet cuddled into Clementine's bare shoulder, wrapping her arm around the younger girl's waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Violet asked, noticing Clementine's lost in thought expression.

Clementine hesitated for only a second before answering, "AJ..." Violet's heart sank as her wife continued, "I hope wherever he is, that his new foster family is being nice to him. That he feels safe... but I also feel guilty for sort of hoping that he's a little unhappy so that he wants to come back... I know that's terrible... I should want the best for him, even if that's with someone else, but I need him back Vi..."

"He belongs with you Clem, with us. First thing Monday morning I'll get you added to my insurance policy. It may take time before it's activated but we should be able to get a statement saying you're added. That should be good enough. I'll make sure that I'm home in time to go to the hearing with you." Violet said, "Worrying right now won't do any good though.

Clementine sighed, "I know..."

Violet kissed the spot on Clementine's shoulder that she was laying against. "Do you need a distraction?"

Clementine's ears perked up, she turned her face away from the window to look at the blonde head laying on her shoulder. "A distraction?"

"A distraction." Violet whispered, as her hand caressed the soft skin of Clementine's stomach before slowly inching downward.

"I mean... you've already distracted me... more than once..." Clementine managed to get out, becoming increasingly flustered the lower Violet's hand got.

"So you've had enough distractions?" Violet watched Clementine squirm as her hand paused.

"No." Clementine breathed out, Violet smirked as her hand resumed it's trek.

The next morning Violet awoke to the smell of warm pastries. Clementine popped her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from her mouth, when she heard Violet yawning from the bed.

"You're up early." Violet said with a stretch, laying back into her pillows, blanket pulled up around her chest.

"We have to check out in a couple hours and I wanted to enjoy our morning together before we had to go back to reality." Clementine disappeared into the bathroom again for a moment before coming back out wearing a white fluffy robe. "I went ahead and had breakfast sent up. I just ordered the breakfast basket, I hope that's okay." Clementine picked up a basket that was sitting on a small table and brought it over to Violet on the bed. She pulled off the small clothe that was covering it. "It has muffins, danishes, mini quiches, croissants and fresh fruit... If you want something different we can call room service again."

"No, that's perfect, it smells delicious, thanks." Violet smiled as she reached into the basket, grabbing a danish and taking a bite. "Mmm, it's still warm."

"For how much it cost it better have been baked fresh this morning at an artisanal bakery in France and flown in on a golden airplane is all I'm going to say." Clementine said with wide eyes, "I could spend the same amount on a week's worth of groceries." She climbed onto the bed next to Violet, pecking her on the cheek before grabbing a chocolate chip croissant and taking a bite. She froze mid chew, "Actually... this is _really_ amazing. Here, try." Clementine stuck the croissant in Violet's mouth. She moved back slightly as Clementine's overzealous hand nearly crammed the whole thing in her face. "Sorry." Clementine smiled sheepishly as Violet took a bite.

"It is good," Violet agreed with a good natured laugh, "Here, have a bite of mine." Clementine held her mouth open at the ready as she sat cross legged on the bed facing Violet. The blonde pushed the danish into Clementine's mouth, smearing some of the fruit center on her cheek.

Clementine giggled as she licked it off before pecking Violet on the lips. "You know, that reminded me of when a married couple cuts their cake and feeds it to each other." She looked wistful as she spoke, "When I was younger I used to dream of having a wedding full of family and friends, doing all the cliche things, cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet, having our first dance, everything..." Violet felt worried as she noticed Clementine's eyes misting over, worried that she was now regretting their courthouse wedding, "but I can't imagine anything more perfect than our wedding. Just you and me and the two closest people in our lives. It was perfect. I can't wait to spend forever with you Violet. I love you."

Violet's heart soared as Clementine threw her arms around Violet, knocking her back on the bed and smashing their lips together. Violet pulled back to look into Clementine's eyes. "I love you too. We might not be able to do the bouquet but..." Violet slid out from underneath her wife, picking her wrinkled black shirt from the ground she slipped it on and buttoned it back up while Clementine watched her curiously from the bed. Once buttoned Violet tapped on her phone on the nightstand until soft music started playing from the speakers. She held her hand out to Clementine, "May I have this dance?"

Her eyes looked hopeful, nervous even as she stood above Clementine, hand shaking slightly as it remained poised in the air. "I'm sorry, it was a dumb-" Violet started to retract her hand just as Clementine grabbed onto it, watching her nervousness replaced with relief. Violet pulled Clementine from the bed, bringing her into her chest as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Clementine draped her hands over Violet's shoulders.

Slowly they began swaying back and forth, staring into one another's eyes. Clementine found herself falling into those pools of green, drowning in them, but not wanting to be saved as her breath was taken away. While Clementine was drowning, Violet was lost in a forest of brown. Gazing into Clementine's eyes were like watching the sunrise through a cluster of trees in the winter. All browns and golds, glistening in front of her. Violet could wander those forests forever.

"I've always wanted to dance like this," Violet spoke softly, breaking the silence, leaning her head on Clementine's shoulder, "but it just never felt right with anyone else..."

"I've never danced with anyone before either." Clementine said, gently leaning her head into Violet's. They continued to sway, holding tight to each other, wanting this moment to never end.

If today didn't end then they would never have to face the uncertainty of tomorrow.

"It's going to be okay Clem." Violet reassured as they walked up the steps of the courthouse for the second time in only a few days. When they reached the top Clementine stopped and pulled Violet to a halt beside her.

"Do I look okay? Like-like Mom material?" Clementine asked, rotating in a circle, allowing Violet to get a good look at her as she flattened down her skirt for the hundredth time that day.

Violet looked over her outfit, "I feel like you're setting me up... Do you really want me to say that my... um..." Violet scratched her head nervously. "I'm really embarrassed but I don't know exactly how old you are... I know the month and day of your birthday just not the year..."

"Violet, I can't believe you don't know how old I am..." Clementine laughed, feeling some of her anxiousness leave. "I know exactly how old you are. Twenty-five."

"I mean, I know you were almost done with college! So... you've got to be twenty... one?" Violet asked hesitantly, wincing slightly, "Unless you're like a super genius and graduated high school early..." Her eyes widened suddenly, "Please tell me you're not eighteen..."

"Of course not, don't be silly." Clementine slipped her arms around Violet's neck, pecking her on the lips, "I'm seventeen."

"Y-you're what?" Violet ducked out from Clementine's embrace, running her fingers through her hair, pacing nervously, "I could lose my teaching certificate... You're underage... I swear I thought you were older..."

Clementine hugged herself around the middle and burst into a fit of laughter, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Of course I'm not seventeen." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she squeezed them close, "I'm twenty-two Vi."

"You scared me to death!" Violet clutched at her chest, "I knew you were older, I knew you were, but for just a second... I doubted myself." Violet bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she took a deep steadying breath.

"I'm sorry Vi..." Clementine rested one hand on her shoulder and rubbed the other in circles on her back. "I looove you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Mhmm..." Violet rolled her eyes as she stood up straight, "You're lucky I love you back..." Violet shook her head in relief as Clementine continued to giggle, grabbing her hand and leading them both into the courthouse. "I know we got here early, but we still need to head in now. Do you have all the paperwork?"

"Right here!" Clementine patted her shoulder bag. Violet grinned as they walked hand in hand to the courthouse. Violet looked at her watch as they stood outside their assigned room.

"We still have twenty minutes before our court time." Violet gestured towards a nearby wooden bench, waiting for Clementine to sit before sitting down beside her. "To answer your question before you nearly gave me a heart attack..."

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Clementine apologized again, trying to keep the grin off her face as she hugged onto Violet's arm.

"Do you really want me to say that my _twenty-two_ year old wife looks like a mom?" Violet nudged her playfully.

"Yes! I need them to think that I can do this. That I'm overflowing with maternal instinct!" Clementine insisted.

"Then you look like the cutest, most capable mom I've ever seen." Violet says as she looked over her wife's brown skirt, tan shirt and jean jacket.

"I feel like I should have dressed up a bit more..." Clementine fiddled nervously with her jean jacket, bouncing her foot up and down repeatedly.

"You look perfect." Violet pressed a quick kiss on Clementine's cheek, setting her hand on the brunette's knee to stop her jittery tapping. "Everything's going to be fine, Clem."

The doors opened to the small courtroom in front of them. Clementine's attorney stood at the doors and beckoned the women in. She glanced over the paperwork, that now included a marriage certificate, as they took their places behind a table. They stood until a man in black robes walked into the courtroom followed by a baliff in a police uniform. The judge sat in a slightly raised chair in the front of the room as the baliff swore in Clementine and Violet. The baliff then instructed the women to have a seat behind their table.

When they sat down, Violet took Clementine's hand back into her own, intertwining their fingers together for moral support. The baliff opened a side door in the courtroom and out stepped a social worker, followed by AJ. Clementine jumped to her feet. "AJ!" At a glare from the baliff, Violet tugged Clementine back into her seat.

"Clem!" AJ ran around the table and threw his arms around Clementine, tears in his eyes. She hugged him tightly before holding him out at arms length.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" Clementine patted her hands down AJ's arms and sides.

"I'm fine Clem, I'm good." He giggled. The social worker grabbed him a chair and moved it next to Clementine for him to sit in. He sat in the large chair, scooting back, legs dangling above the floor. Clementine reached out with her free hand and grabbed AJ's. She felt a surge of confidence holding the hands of her two favorite people.

The attorney stepped forward, "Please, could the parents stand and introduce themselves?"

Clementine stood, still holding onto AJ and Violet's hands. "My name is Clementine Everett. This is my wife," Clementine tugged Violet to her feet, AJ's eyes were wide as he looked up at the two women. "Violet Adlon. When AJ's parents disappeared years ago, Lee Everett took him in through the foster care system. Ever since then AJ's been like a little brother to me, but after Lee's death I've been so much more. I love this boy," She squeezed his hand and he smiled up at her, "and I'd do anything for him."

"Do you think you can go from being a sister to being a parental figure?" The attorney asked.

"Yes sir." Clementine said with confidence, "I know I can. For the last three months I've made sure he never went hungry, I've helped him with homework, I've done everything a Mom would do and more."

The attorney turned her attention to AJ, "Do you want to proceed with this adoption young man?"

"Proceed?" AJ asked with a raised brow.

The attorney softened her expression, "Do you want Ms. Everett to adopt you?"

"Yes! Please!" AJ cheered, jerking on Clementine's arm in his excitement, to the smiles of everyone around.

"Ms. Everett," The judge spoke now, "do you intend to provide Alvin Junior with a loving, life-long home regardless of divorce, death, or other tragic occurrence?"

"Yes sir." Clementine nodded seriously as the judge raised a pen and signed a paper.

"I hereby declare you, Clementine Everett, officially the mother of Alvin Everett Junior, congratulations."

"Why'd you call Ms. Adlon your wife?" AJ giggled from the backseat.

"I know this is fast AJ and maybe a little confusing but Violet and I got married. She's my wife now and I'm hers." Clementine explained, twisting around in the passenger seat so that she could see AJ as she spoke to him.

"Are you and Violet both my Mom now?" AJ asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"If you want to call us your Moms you can or I can still just be your big sister that takes care of you. Whatever you want is fine kiddo." Clementine smiled back at him.

"I think I just want to call you Clem." he grinned enthusiastically.

"That works for me AJ." she said, "I was already an adult when Lee officially adopted me. He wanted to make sure the house and all of his possessions were handed down to me when he started getting sick. I took his last name, but he didn't make me. I always considered him a father figure but I never called him dad. Names aren't what's important. It's what's in here." Clementine poked AJ in the chest, "And I love you with all my heart."

"Then what do you love Ms. Adlon with?" AJ asked with a giggle.

"I love Ms. Adlon with all my heart too. Hearts are funny like that." Clementine explained, smiling at the boy, "They have room for more than one person."

AJ nodded as if he completely understood, holding his stomach as it growled, "Can we get something to eat?" He asked timidly, knowing money was an issue. He shivered slightly as it began to get dark out, the temperature in the car cooling and he was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Of course we can! We have to celebrate, but first we need to stop somewhere else real fast." Violet said, glancing at the boy in the rearview mirror.

"Why?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm low on gas and you need a jacket." Violet shrugged. "Then we'll stop at nice restaurant and you can have whatever you want!"

AJ did the best dance he could muster from the confines of his seat belt. "Best day ever!" he grinned.

Clementine reached into her bag and pulled out a granola bar and a bottle of water, "This'll hold you over." She handed it to the boy who opened it greedily.

"Look at how prepared you are!" Violet reached over and rubbed Clementine's knee, "You're totally mom material."

"Thanks." Clementine blushed as she placed her hand over Violet's.

"What do you think you'll get to eat AJ?" Violet asked curiously as she continued driving.

"Chicken nuggets!" He almost screamed he was so excited.

"That's my boy!" Violet beamed proudly. They continued to drive in a comfortable silence for a little while before AJ spoke up again.

"The family that took me in was real nice... But I missed you Clem. I'm glad I'm coming home." AJ said, mouth full of half chewed granola.

"Me too," Clementine smiled, "and for good this time, as a family." She looked back at the boy while holding Violet's hand and her heart was full. 


	11. the Dawn

"We're hoooOOOooome!" AJ tore through the house the second Violet had the door unlocked. She tried to grab for his backpack but he slipped out of it as he rocketed through the living room and down the hall. "Cleeeeeeem!" Violet could hear him hollering, then the crash of their bedroom door as it was slammed open followed by an undeniable 'oof' from Clementine.

Violet sighed as she dropped the book bag by the door and made her way down the hall. She leaned against their bedroom door frame watching as Clementine wrapped AJ in her blanket as they laid facing one another. AJ was talking as fast as possible, telling Clementine all about his day. Violet could see how tired her eyes looked but her face didn't show it as she smiled and encouraged the boy to keep going.

When AJ finally ran out of things to say he ran back out of the room, flying past Violet yelling, "I'm getting a snack!" Violet chuckled as she took the now vacant spot next to Clementine in the bed.

"How'd you sleep?" Violet asked, staring into those brown eyes that she had grown to love.

"Not bad." Clementine admitted with a yawn.

"I have some good news I want to talk with you about." Violet admitted.

"Oooo, really? What is it?" Clementine's eyes brightened.

"Don't think so." Violet smirked, "After dinner I thought we could go for a walk and talk about it?"

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to tell me now?" Clementine leaned in, kissing Violet on the neck, running her hand up and down the blonde's side.

Violet scooted out of Clementine's reach, "_Clem_, AJ's awake, the door's wide open. He could walk in on us."

Clementine edged closer to Violet, "So lock the door." she whispered in Violet's ear.

Violet inched backwards again, yelping as she started to slide off the bed. Clementine shot forward, wrapping her arm around Violet's waist, catching her before she could fall. Violet clung to Clementine's shirt as the brunette rolled over, pulling Violet up and onto her chest. "I gotcha." Clementine grinned into Violet's face, rubbing her nose against the blonde's.

"My hero." Violet said with a roll of her eyes. Clementine's phone buzzed, she grabbed it, peaking at it briefly before setting it back down.

Violet attempted to roll off Clementine's chest but the brunette held her in place, wrapping both arms around Violet once more. "Where were we?" she asked.

"We were getting up to start making dinner?" Violet braced her elbows on either side of Clementine's head.

"I don't think that's what we were doing..." Clementine leaned up for a kiss, only to have Violet lean back again.

"We can do _that_ tonight, after AJ's sleeping." Violet patted Clementine's cheek, rolling beside her as she loosened her grip.

"But I have to go into work a little early tonight." Clementine frowned, "I just got the text saying we've gotta do inventory."

"I'm sorry," Violet hugged Clementine before kissing her on the cheek, "tomorrow night then." Clementine glowered at Violet as she got up and walked out the door.

Violet washed dishes in the sink after Clementine's spaghetti dinner. AJ only crinkled his nose and complained a little when it was placed in front of him but after a pointed look from Clementine he dug in without further complaint.

AJ sat on the couch, watching cartoons and laughing louder than the jokes warranted but the sound warmed Clementine's heart as she sat next to him. "Violet and I are going for a walk around the neighborhood. I'm leaving my phone right here on the coffee table. Call me if you need me. We're locking the door and taking our keys so don't let anyone in for any reason, got it?"

"Yeah yeah." AJ waved her off but she hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him close so she could cover his cheek in kisses. "StooOOOop Clem!" AJ giggled.

"All done, ready to go?" Violet asked, drying her hands off on a towel hanging from the oven handle.

"Ready." Clementine, ruffled AJ's hair while he wiped away the kisses from his cheek. She hopped up from the couch and stuffed her keys in her pocket, heading out the door hand in hand with Violet.

They walked down the driveway and turned onto the sidewalk. It was dusk, the sun was giving up it's last few rays while the stars began popping up in the sky, eager for their turn to shine. There was an odd orange glow in the sky as the sun set.

The girls walked in silence for a few minutes looking at the world all around them. The orangish glow seemed to enchant the objects that surrounded them, making the most mundane items almost come to life. Clementine was so enraptured that she almost forgot the entire reason for their walk to begin with, "Oh! What did you want to tell me? I want to hear the good news!" Clementine spoke up as she suddenly remembered, her arm that was hanging free, now hugged onto Violet's arm that held her hand.

The corners of Violet's lips turned up in a smile, "Our school acquired some extra funds. They're going to hire a new teacher to teach a Specials class."

"That's... great?" Clementine was confused why this was good news for them but tried to sound encouraging. Violet chuckled at her reaction.

"Just listen." Violet rubbed the hand that Clementine was using to hold onto Violet's arm. "I talked the principal into considering a graphic arts course."

"That sounds amazing... if only I had my degree..." Clementine frowned slightly as they continued to walk.

"I may have mentioned you and they may have said that they'd be willing to hire you before you get your degree so long as you're working toward getting your teaching certificate and have it by the end of the year." Violet said, she was pulled to a stop beside Clementine. Her eyes darted around as she was trying to piece together what Violet just said.

"I would have to go back to school, next semester... Could I be in school and teach at the same time? Could I even teach?" Clementine thought out loud, "I've never considered using my degree to teach but it could be fun... I don't know..."

"You could take night classes. I'd be there to help you every step of the way. Even with night classes and teaching, you'd still have more free time than you do now and we can sleep at the same time. No more graveyard shift." Violet was looking into Clementine's eyes now, rubbing her hands up and down Clementine's arms. "And the best thing is, they'll pay for you to finish your degree so long as you sign a three year contract."

"You... you're talking like I already have the job..." Clementine looked at her nervously.

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to." Violet softly squeezed Clementine's upper arms. "It's totally up to you. There's other Specials classes they could go with, but they were really excited about doing graphic arts. All you'd have to do is bring in a resume and do a short interview and the job is yours."

Clementine leaned forward, resting her forehead against Violet's. "You have a week to decide." Violet said, stepping closer until their bodies were touching. "You can think about it, you don't need to answer right now."

Clementine slipped her arms around Violet's waist, "I'll get my degree, better pay, no more graveyard shift, we'll be able to sleep in the same bed at the same time and I get to work at the same place as you?"

Violet grinned, "Does that mean you want to take the job?"

"The idea of teaching makes me nervous but there's so many positives, how could I not?" Clementine squealed as she pulled Violet in for a kiss. Violet slid her hands up Clementine's arms so that she could cup her face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs as she melted into Clementine's lips.

"Ahem." the sound came from a few feet away, the girls snapped apart immediately, red faced and looking towards where it had come from.

In the yard of a nearby house stood Joan, arms crossed, eyes glaring. "Is there something wrong with the sidewalk in front of your own house?"

"_Joan_." Clementine seethed. She hadn't seen the woman since moving day. Hadn't confronted her about getting AJ taken away. She took an angry step forward, fists clenched at her side, but Violet grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"The neighborhood's code of conduct strictly prohibits loitering." Joan sneered, "I believe making out in front of someone else's house would constitute as loitering."

"Well my code of conduct strictly prohibits me from getting children taken away from their homes you pretentious, two-faced, back stabbing, bit-" Violet slid her hand over Clementine's mouth from behind.

She leaned in to whisper in the brunette's ear, "AJ's your son now, I'm your wife, she's not worth your time Clem. You know if you touch her she's going to have you arrested. Don't let her ruin everything you've worked so hard for." Clementine breathed heavily against Violet's hand for a moment, feeling her own hot breath wet against Violet's palm. She considered pulling away, charging the woman, taking a swing, but no. Violet was right. That would only get her in more trouble, not Joan.

Clementine pushed Violet's hands away and turned sharply on her heel, stomping away in the direction they had come. Violet trailing behind her.

When they reached the house Clementine was so livid and her hand shaking so bad that she couldn't even get the key into the lock. Violet calmly came up beside her and took the key from her hand. Inserting it into the lock she gave it a turn and pushed it open.

AJ hardly acknowledged them as they walked in the house he was so engrossed with his cartoons. Clementine kicked her shoes off with such force Violet was afraid she was going to knock a hole in the wall. "I need to get ready for work." Clementine growled as she walked down the hall to their bedroom. Violet followed, shutting the door behind them once they entered.

Clementine was already struggling to remove her button up shirt, hands trembling as she fumbled with the buttons. Using every swear word she could imagine, directed at the buttons but meant for Joan. Violet walked forward, placing a steadying hand on Clementine's, "Shhh, it's okay, let me help you." The brunette dropped her hands to her sides, attempting to take deep steadying breaths as Violet's hands nimbly undid the buttons.

"She had AJ taken away from me. I could have lost him forever!" she continued to stand, fuming, as Violet undid the last button and slid the shirt off of her arms. Violet kept a level head as she neatly placed the shirt on top of the dresser before going to the closet and finding Clementine's work polo.

"I just hate that woman." Clementine muttered, calming slightly as Violet found the polo and moved to stand in front of her wife again.

"So do I Clem." Violet agreed solemnly, taking Clementine's hat off before pulling the shirt on over her head. The brunette pushed her arms through the holes and smiled softly at Violet.

"Thank you... I know I have a temper sometimes and... and I'm sorry." Clementine sighed, "Thank you for stopping me from ruining everything."

Violet tucked a strand of hair behind Clementine's ear and replaced the hat on her head. "I know you would've done the right thing anyway, I just wanted to... make sure of it." Violet chuckled lightly and Clementine joined in. They smiled at one another momentarily before Clementine caught sight of the clock on the nightstand.

"I've got to go! I'm going to be late! I love you." Clementine kissed her briefly.

"I love you too, have a good night and don't forget to come by the school tomorrow." Violet reminded, Clementine nodded and was off.

Violet sat at her desk at the front of the classroom, cup of coffee in one hand and a red pen in the other. She was busy grading papers while the students worked on assignments silently at their desks. They were _supposed_ to be working silently at least.

"No you don't." A student was whispering to AJ.

"I do too." AJ whispered back.

"Be quiet boys." Ms. Adlon admonished before looking back down at the papers. The boys were quiet for only a minute before they started back up again.

"That's not how it works." the student jeered. "They're probably just friends."

"I do too have two moms!" AJ stood from his desk, pounding his fists on the top. "They aren't just friends because I've seen them hugging in bed!"

Violet almost choked on her coffee, sloshing the dark liquid onto her pants as she stood quickly from her chair. "AJ! Omid Junior! Get up here." Both boys looked wide eyed up at their teacher as they slowly stood from their seats, heads hung low as they approached her.

"What is going on boys?" Violet spoke in a quiet voice, crouching down to their level.

"I told OJ you were my mom now but he didn't believe me." AJ tried to explain, picking nervously at the hem of his sweat shirt as he spoke. Violet wasn't exactly sure what to say. She didn't know that AJ considered her his mom, he still called both her and Clementine by their first names. Officially, technically, she wasn't AJ's mother. It was too late to add her to the adoption paperwork by the time the hearing came around. She intended to adopt him as well, things were just very busy right now, but as she looked into AJ's big brown eyes she decided to move that up on her list of priorities.

"I am AJ's mom now." Violet tried to clarify, looking at the shy smile forming on AJ's face to Omid's confused expression.

"But... AJ said he's got another mom too... you can't have two moms." OJ crossed his arms and had a serious expression on his face.

Violet sighed, she knew questions like this might come at some point, third graders were curious, just starting to try and understand the world around them but she wasn't sure how much she could really say as a teacher. "Every family is different Omid. There's no right way to have a family. AJ had only a dad and a sister. Now his sister is raising him like a mom and I married her." Violet could see the confused look on Omid's face. "It's complicated I know, this is something you should talk with your parents about, your mom and dad are good people, they'll be able to explain. Just know that not everyone has a mom and a dad like you do and that's okay. Alright?" OJ's brow was still furrowed but he nodded and went back to his seat when Ms. Adlon dismissed him. AJ started to follow but Violet held him back.

"You okay AJ?" she asked, concern on her face. AJ had it a lot harder than any of the other kids in her class, had to deal with so much so young.

"Yeah." AJ smiled at Violet. "I'm glad you're my mom even if people don't understand."

"Me too," Violet smiled back, bending lower to speak even quieter, "And hey, let's not talk about me and Clem hugging in class or with your friends okay?"

"What's wrong with hugging?" AJ asked, looking curious. "You and Clem hug me."

"Nothing's wrong with hugging AJ, it... ya know... let's talk about this later. For now, just don't, got it?" Violet rubbed her forehead exasperatedly but AJ agreed and walked back to his desk.

The day passed quickly, as soon as the last bell rang children made their way to the bus or car rider line, leaving only Violet and AJ in the classroom. Clementine stuck her head in the open doorway.

"Hi!" the brunette smiled as she walked fully into the room, hugging AJ and kissing Violet on the cheek, holding a folder in her hand.

"Have you talked to the principal yet?" Violet asked as she stood, feeling anxious now, hoping the job was as secure as it had sounded in their meeting yesterday.

"No, I wanted to say 'hi' before I did."

"Good luck." Violet kissed Clementine on the lips quickly, eyes darting to the open door as she did.

"Do I look like teacher material?" Clementine asked, spinning around for Violet to see her grey skirt and modest blouse, just as she had before the adoption hearing. Violet scanned her over with her eyes, hand on her chin as she took in her outfit.

"Almost perfect..." Violet smiled when Clementine's face fell, taking the glasses off her own face she slid them over Clementine's eyes. "Now you look like a teacher." Violet giggled at the sight of Clementine, her curly hair down free around her shoulders, Violet's glasses over her warm honey eyes.

"Now I feel like a teacher," Clementine tipped the glasses down the bridge of her nose and gave Violet a stern look, "I think you need to stay after class Ms. Adlon, you need a detention." Clementine raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Cut that out, we're in school still." Violet shook her head as Clementine giggled.

"Alright, I'm going now. I'll see you soon with hopefully good news." Clementine said, taking a deep breath. Violet stepped forward, kissing Clementine once more before gently removing the glasses from her face and sliding them back on her own.

"You've got this." Violet reassured as Clementine walked out of the classroom, manila folder clutched to her chest.

Violet tried to concentrate on grading papers as AJ did his homework but her mind kept going back to Clementine. It was taking much longer than she had expected... That was probably a good thing though right? If they weren't interested it would have ended much faster... right? The minutes ticked by slowly until finally Clementine walked into the classroom.

Violet held her breath, waiting for Clementine to say something but she just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "So?" Violet asked warily.

"I think you're going to get tired of me." Clementine stated, smile slowly forming on her lips, "Living together and now working together too, you're going to get sick of being around me."

Once Violet processed what she had said, she jumped from her seat and threw her arms around her wife's neck. "Sick of you? Never." AJ ran up and joined the hug, the three celebrating together as a family.


	12. the Life

Violet sat alone in her classroom, correcting papers as her students were in the lunch room. A soft rhythmic tap came on the classroom door. It was a knock that she had the pleasure of hearing for the past seven months now and she still wasn't tired of it. Her heart thudded just a tiny bit faster as she shouted, "Come in!" Turning back to the paperwork on her desk, she pushed it all to the side, anticipating her wife's movements. Clementine slipped through the door, closing it behind her. She walked right up to Violet's desk, sitting on the corner, scooting back and dangling her legs over the edge, crossing them at the ankle. Just as Violet knew she would.

"Is it time for our parent-teacher conference?" Clementine asked with a grin, leaning back on her hands.

Violet kept her eyes glued to the last few assignments on her desk, ignoring the flower patterned skirt that was now brushing against her hand, "Not tired of that line yet?" She sighed, trying to sound disgruntled, but a smile was slowly taking over her face, crinkling her nose, wrinkling her forehead and putting a shine in her eyes.

"Hey...I don't say it _every_ day." Clementine pouted, glancing down at Violet's face, seeing the smile forming. "Besides, you know you like it."

"I do like it and I _love _you." Violet placed a hand behind Clementine's neck, gently coaxing her head down to meet her lips in a brief kiss.

"Should you be doing that?" Clementine's eyes darted nervously toward the door, noticing construction paper covering the small window.

"I covered the window for our lunch break. It's fine as long as it's just a quick kiss." Violet admitted, eyes dropping back down to her work, embarrassed at her idea.

"I like how you think Mrs. Adlon." Clementine smirked at her wife, tilting her chin so that she could peck her on the lips. Violet blushed and lowered her head once more. "How's AJ been today? He was acting kind of grumpy this morning." Clementine asked, hopping down to retrieve their lunches from a nearby shelf.

Violet finished her last paper and moved everything to the side, sticking things in drawers, making room for them to eat, "He's been a little snappy, but behaving normal besides that. I think he didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I think you're right." Clementine said, coming back to set the lunch boxes on the desk while Violet pulled another chair over so they could sit beside each other. "We'll have to be more strict once I've graduated and things get less hectic."

"I can't believe you're almost done with school... and the way you put Joan in her place at the Home Owner's Association meeting last night... I have to say, very attractive." Violet said, edging a little closer as Clementine sat down.

"I could tell, you were all over me last night." Clementine winked at her flustered wife.

Violet cleared her throat and ignored Clementine's statement, "Ready to graduate _and_ become HOA president?" She asked, their arms brushing against one another as they opened their lunch boxes.

"It's not like I wanted to be president really." Clementine pulled out a container of salad and poured the small package of dressing over it, mixing it all together with her fork. "I just didn't want Joan to be and no one else had the guts to run against her."

Violet smiled as she took a bite, chewing slowly before meeting Clementine's eyes. "So proud of you." an unsupressable smile began to spread across Violet's face. Clementine took note of it and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" She asked. Taking a bite but not removing her eyes from her wife.

"I was just thinking about the meeting..."

_Last night_

_"I have been president of the HOA for five years running." Joan, said, pacing on a small platform in front of the moderate crowd of people. They were sitting in fold out chairs on the well manicured play lawn beside the neighborhood pool. "Property values in this neighborhood continue to rise and the crime rate is relatively zero. Because of me we can safely let our children play in the yard. Because of me your houses will provide you with good returns. If you want to continue to feel safe, if you want to continue to know that your properties are worth the most they can be, then I urge you to vote for me. Thank you." _

_A scattering of people clapped from around the lawn. Joan stepped to the side but she didn't sit down as someone else stepped to the center of the makeshift platform. "Now we will hear from Mrs. Clementine Everett who is opposing Mrs. Joan Callamezzo." The man stepped back off the platform, standing beside Joan. _

_Clementine took a deep, shaky breath. Violet squeezed her hand firmly before releasing it as she stood. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants as she mounted the stage. Confidence edged out fear as Clementine turned around to face the crowd._

_"I've lived in this neighborhood for more than ten years. I've gone through some of my best times here and some of my worst. I've learned that there's a time for upholding policies, but there's also a time for compassion and understanding. This is a neighborhood full of people not robots. People should come first. I believe in enforcing rules but I also believe in taking circumstances into account. If you've experienced a personal tragedy, the last thing you need to worry about is your grass being an inch too long. I just want our neighborhood to feel like a safe place, from external forces and internal... thanks." Clementine finished, nodding awkwardly before stepping off the platform and sitting next to Violet, face red. _

_"You did great." Violet beamed proudly, "That was perfect." She leaned in to whisper into the brunette's ear. "Joan's turned into a green-eyed monster, I swear." Clementine giggled lightly, trying to look over at a fuming Joan in her peripheral so that it didn't look like she was staring. _

_"As much as I'd like to put her in her place, everyone knows I don't have experience, Joan still has the upper hand." Clementine said with a sigh, "We'll just have to see how the vote goes." Violet wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing the side of her head._

"I can't believe I won." Clementine said, looking surprised, "I have no idea how to be a HOA president... but I'm going to learn. I'll be the leader everyone needs me to be... as soon as I graduate tomorrow, I'll be able to focus on it more."

"And you'll do wonderful Clem." Violet winked, resting her hand on Clementine's knee, bringing a smile to her wife's face as they finished their lunch.

Clementine stood at the bottom of a small staircase leading to a stage in the university's gymnasium. Chairs were lined up in front of the stage, filled with all of the students ready to graduate. The stadium seats were filled with family and loved ones. The brunette looked around as she waited, trying to spot Violet, but was unable to find her in the dense crowd. She was waiting for her name to be read off the list, hoping she didn't trip on her gown that was way too long for her short frame.

"Clementine Everett." the dean finally called out. Clementine climbed the few stairs and crossed the stage. Head held high as she shook the dean's hand and accepted her diploma. She could hear Violet, AJ, and Duck cheering from the stands and smiled broadly as she walked to exit the stage. She moved her tassel from one side of her hat to the other, eyes glancing around the audience, more easily catching sight of her blonde headed wife, AJ, and Duck this time as they were standing up.

"We love you Clem!" The three yelled out in unison, Clementine's chest tightened at their words. Words that they must have planned as they sat there waiting for Clementine's name to be called out. Words that brought tears to her eyes as she made her way back to her seat, waiting for the other students to receive their diplomas and the ceremony to end. She swiped uselessly at her eyes with the back of her hand as she went back to sit down with the other graduates.

Once seated again, she tapped her foot wildly, eager to run to her family, for them to wrap her in a hug. Clementine couldn't wait to thank Violet for everything. Everything she had accomplished after Lee's death had been thanks to Violet. She was able to get AJ back, a new job, her degree, all thanks to Violet.

The ceremony couldn't end quickly enough for Clementine, as soon as pomp and circumstance started playing again and all the graduates were released, she dashed straight for her family. She remembered where they had sat and made her way directly too them, finding them before they could find her.

"Did you hear us yell?" AJ asked excitedly, jumping up and down, hands clasped at his chest.

"Of course I did bud, thank you. I love you too." Clementine bent down to his level and hugged him until he giggled to be released.

"Thanks for coming Duck." Clementine smiled, throwing her arms around her old friend.

"Graduations are boring as nobody's business but you know I'd do anything for you Clem." Duck said, patting her on the back a few times before they separated.

Violet stood to the side, waiting for her turn to congratulate her wife. She stepped forward almost shyly as Duck released Clementine. "I'm so proud of you Clem." She said, holding her arms out, ready for her hug. Clementine didn't make her wait long as she filled the space between her arms, lovingly enveloping the blonde with her own.

Violet was surprised when she felt Clementine's damp cheek pressed against hers. "Are you alright?" Violet whispered worriedly into her ear.

"The most alright I've been in a long time. Thank you for coming Vi. Thank you for everything." Clementine pulled back, a tear running down her cheek. Violet's eyes glistened as well, the two girls laughed at their own sentimentality before hugging once more.

Duck sat with AJ until the girls broke their hug again, "I wanna get a couple of pictures before I take AJ back to my place to spend the night." Duck said, standing up and brandishing his phone.

"AJ's spending the night with you tonight?" Clementine asked, confused.

"Yeah," Duck answered, leading the small group out of the gymnasium and onto the lawn. "Violet asked if I could keep him and I said of course. I already got someone to cover me at work so I could come to your graduation. Might as well have AJ over. I don't get to see him as much as I used to. Sarah will be excited to see him too."

"Well... okay... that's nice, thank you Duck." Clementine looked suspiciously over at her wife who was determinedly avoiding eye contact.

Duck took a few pictures of Clementine with Violet and AJ, and then some with them individually before Violet offered to take a picture of Duck and Clementine together. After pictures were taken, Clementine kissed AJ good bye, thanking Duck again before they left. She watched them until they reached the parking lot, then she turned her eyes to look suspiciously at her wife.

"Why'd you ask Duck to keep AJ for us?" Clementine asked, stepping towards Violet with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanna take you somewhere." Violet smiled, taking Clementine's hand and pulling her to where they had parked.

"AJ couldn't come with?" Clementine asked, wondering what Violet had planned.

"I mean, he could, but I really wanted to spend some time with you. You've earned a night off after all your hard work." Violet said, Clementine watched as she opened the trunk and pulled out a book bag filled with stuff, slinging it on her back.

Clementine reached up to unzip her graduation gown, revealing a simple black dress underneath. "Am I dressed appropriately for wherever this place is?"

"You look perfect." Violet said, allowing her eyes to roam over Clementine's attire. The brunette threw her cap and gown into the trunk, giving Violet a nod that that was all she needed to do. Violet slammed it shut and grabbed Clementine's hand, leading her back onto the campus.

"Wait... we're going somewhere on campus?" Clementine looked surprised as she was led away from the car.

"Mhmm." Violet smiled, "Why do you think I put the back pack on?" she said somewhat sarcastically. Clementine glared as Violet chuckled and continued to pull her onward. They walked past the gymnasium, around academic buildings and across the recreational field. Finally coming to a sudden stop. The brunette watched confused as Violet released her hand and pulled a thin piece of metal out of her pocket. "Watch my back, tell me if someone's coming." Violet whispered, focusing her attention on the lock.

"Why? What? Vi... are you picking that lock?" Clementine said, eyes growing wide. She stared in shock at the woman in front of her. The mature, put together teacher that she had fallen in love with that was now picking the lock to a tower at her college. Shaking herself out of her shocked stupor she spun around to look out for campus security or wandering passerby.

After only a minute, Clementine heard a click, a creak and a whispered, "Come on!" Clementine turned on her heel and hurried into the door that Violet held open, closing it quickly behind her.

"Vi... this is breaking and entering... it's a-a punishable offense! And how do you know how to pick a lock?" Clementine was mildly worried but extremely intrigued.

"I told you I was a bad kid." Violet shrugged, she took Clementine's hand again and began walking up the tall staircase that led up, up, up. "Sometimes my dad would be passed out drunk before I got home from school. I'd be locked out of the trailer until my Mom got off work, which was sometimes incredibly late. So I learned how to pick locks. I'd like to say I only used my skills for good but..." Violet trailed off, seemingly embarrassed at the person she used to be.

Clementine walked side by side with Violet, the staircase was just wide enough to allow it. She looked into Violet's face. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that as a kid, but I'm sure whatever you've done that may have been inappropriate-"

"Or illegal." Violet amended.

"Or illegal... it's in the past now and I'm sure you regret it." Clementine squeezed Violet's hand in reassurance. Violet smiled warmly back at her wife. "_Except_ for whatever is going on now. Vi, we could get in so much trouble for breaking in here..."

"Don't worry." Violet chuckled, "You've already graduated, what are they going to do, kick you out? Besides, if someone catches us, we'll play dumb, say the door was open and that we just wanted to have a look around."

"Hmm..." Clementine said, not quite convinced but going along with it. "Where are we exactly anyway? I was so nervous I didn't even notice what building we were at."

Violet shot her a huge grin as they reached the top. She placed her hand on the knob and twisted, pushing the door open, "The bell tower."

Clementine's mouth dropped as she stepped out onto the small balcony that surrounded a giant bell. It was already dark outside. The sky was cloudless and the stars shown brightly in the blanket of darkness. Each one a pin prick of light, eager to make itself known among all the others, as if they were individually vying for the girls' attention. The brunette leaned over the railing, a smile creeping on her face as she traced the stars with her eyes.

"It's beautiful up here." Clementine breathed out.

"Worth the risk?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Worth the risk." Clementine confirmed, too captivated with the stars to look away.

Violet took the chance to pull a blanket out of her book bag and spread it out on the ground near the railing. She then pulled a box out and set it on the blanket, followed by a thermos and two tin mugs.

"Vi, what gave you the idea to-" Clementine started as she tore her eyes away from the heavens, finding her wife sitting on a blanket beside her. "Vi!" Clementine dropped onto the blanket, "What is all this? Why'd you do this for me?"

"Remember when you forgot your dinner at home? I brought it to campus for you." Violet asked, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat. Clementine nodded, legs out in front of her, of course she remembered. She had told Violet not to bother, that she would be fine, but Violet insisted. Her and AJ drove up to the school and handed her food to her between classes. The moment only served to solidify how wonderful a woman Violet was in Clementine's eyes.

"When I came up, I noticed the bell tower. There used to be a bell tower back at my old school and I would climb it and just sit, it was so peaceful. So when I saw this. I walked by it with AJ and peaked at the lock. I knew it was one that I could pick so I left with a plan to take you up here after you graduated... Now... here we are." Violet explained, leaning her cheek against her knee as she spoke.

Clementine frowned, Violet was so thoughtful. Always thinking of her and AJ. Clementine frowned, watching as Violet was too busy unscrewing the thermos lid and pouring the hot liquid into the cups to notice. "Coffee?" Clementine questioned the dark substance, trying to suppress her frown.

"Yes, and..." Violet opened the box as if it were a grand reveal, "doughnuts!" Violet grinned up at Clementine, waiting for a reaction, but all she saw was a tear slip down Clementine's cheek. "Clem? I-I'm sorry... I know it's not much... you deserve so much more after everything you've gone through. After how hard you worked to graduate and all you do for me and AJ." Violet swore to herself, "I should have taken you out to a fancy dinner or-or something nicer, I'm such a dumba-"

"No." Clementine interrupted, "Grabbing Violet's hand, holding it in one hand and rubbing it with her other. "You're always thinking of these nice things to do for me. I wanted to do something special for you for once. To thank you for everything you've done. You never had to stay with me when you learned what a mess I was, but you swooped in like my knight and shining armor and saved me... and you continue to save me every. single. day." Clementine released Violet as she stuck her hand in the pocket of her dress. Violet didn't even realize that her dress had pockets, but they were large enough to hold a small box that Clementine pulled out, opening it shakily in front of Violet. "This isn't enough... this will never be enough... but I saved up to buy it for you and I want you to know that I'll never stop trying to be what you deserve."

Violet reached out and took the ring, holding it in her palm she examined it. It was simple, white gold, no jewels or embellishments, just smooth and rounded. "Clem... none of that is true... but thank you..."

"Look at the inside." Clementine said, almost excited now as Violet turned on her phone's flashlight and read the engraving inside. "PTC 2019 C+V"

"So you'll always have the memory of when we first met close to you." Clementine explained, taking the ring and slipping it on Violet's left hand. "I know it's silly..." Clementine started but Violet pressed her lips against Clementine's, looping her arm around Clementine's waist, pulling her closer. The brunette smiled into the kiss, hugging Violet around the neck as they slowly melted into one another, drawing it out for as long as possible. The sounds of the night slowly surrounding them. Crickets could be heard chirping, bats flapped their wings from above, even the wind joined in the chorus of their kisses.

When Violet broke the kiss she stared into Clementine's eyes, stroking her cheek softly, "How'd I get so lucky..."

"We both did." Clementine smiled, leaning in for one more kiss before they spent the evening gazing at the stars and talking until the early morning hours.

The End.


End file.
